Arena y Sangre
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: El era un esclavo griego vendido a Roma el otro un gladiador... o a lo mejor era algo mas...
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son propiedad de Level-5

La historia se desarrolla en la antigua Roma y nació después de ver Spartacus dioses de la arena lo admito XD

Las parejas son:

**Principales:**

SangokuxShinsuke

Ahí mas parejas pero les dejo la sorpresa para mientras vayan leyendo XD

**Capítulo 1**

Shinsuke era un pequeño esclavo griego. Una incursión de los romanos en una villa griega cuando él era un bebé de apenas unos dos años había acabado con sus padres muertos y con él vendido a la vida de esclavitud. Había resultado vendido al clan Raimon a tierna edad, para crecer al servicio del "ama de la casa", este le mantenía a su lado sirviéndole y le trataba bien.

A diferencia de muchos otros esclavos, Shinsuke nunca había tenido que disfrutar de atenciones no deseadas. Su amo le mantenía casto y puro, lo que para él estaba bien, había visto la suerte que corrían muchas esclavas y otros esclavos pequeños y donceles como él.

Shinsuke en ese momento cepillaba el cabello de su amo Shindou Takuto. Su cabello semi largo de un gris tostado ondulado suavemente, de figura estilizada y sensual, todo un doncel romano, pero a pesar de eso era inusitadamente amable, de sonrisa sencilla y fácil.

Terminó de cepillar el cabello de Shindou y le ayudó a ponerse la túnica.

-Papá compró nuevos gladiadores -le comentó a Shinsuke con un suspiro insatisfecho. A Shindou no le gustaban los juegos de Gladiadores los encontraba barbaros y salvajes y el de pequeña estatura lo sabía.

-Su padre es un lanista y tiene una Ludus, amo, es normal que compré más gladiadores -le dijo Shinsuke con suavidad poniéndole el broche a la túnica.

-Podrá ser lo que quiera, pero eso… es un deporte salvaje. Nunca jamás me gustara –juró Shindou.

-Ese deporte pone comida en su mesa, amo -le recordó con suavidad.

-Mi dulce Shinsuke, tu siempre tan suave -suspiró Shindou pasándole una mano por el cabello. Era tan pequeño. Shinsuke era muy bajito, pero aun así era realmente adorable.

Shinsuke parecía un niño era muy bello a pesar de ser tan bajito y sería perfecto si no fuera por su ligera cojera en su pierna derecha. Shindou la agradecía pues a su padre no le interesaba un chico que era cojo y por eso lo había regalado. Ahora Shinsuke no era de nadie más que suyo y el cuidaba y protegía a su sirviente.

-Ven, vamos a ver a las nuevas adquisiciones de papá -dijo con desagrado-. Él quiere que esté ahí.

Shinsuke sólo asintió siguiendo al de ojos carmesí. Caminaron hasta el balcón que daba al patio del Ludus, reuniéndose con el padre de Shindou. Shinsuke mantuvo su mirada en el suelo mientras Shindou se sentaba, se apresuró a servirle agua y a quedar de pie junto a Shindou, lo más alejado posible de los hombres de la familia Raimon. Al fin se atrevió a levantar su mirada y vio a los nuevos reclutas en el patio. Uno llamó poderosamente su atención. Era alto, más que la mayoría, sus músculos fuertes parecían labrados como los de una estatua de mármol, su cabello era negro y sus ojos… bueno, a esa distancia Shinsuke no podía saber de que color eran con exactitud, pero parecían oscuros, y el paquete que ocultaba su subligar dejaba saber que el hombre estaba bien dotado, lo que arranco un ligero sonrojo a Shinsuke.

-o-o-o-o-

Shinsuke supervisó a los esclavos sacar el agua del poso para llevar a su "señora" y miró de reojo el entrenamiento de los nuevos aspirantes a gladiadores. Ahí estaba el chico pelinegro.

-Megane -llamó a uno de los esclavos- él –apuntó señalado al pelinegro- ¿Cómo se llama?

-Sangoku -le respondió el esclavo terminando de sacar el agua del poso.

Shinsuke los siguió para asegurarse de que llenaban la bañera para su señora.

En los días siguientes Shinsuke observaba tímidamente a Sangoku entrenar y este de vez en cuando atrapaba la mirada del pequeño esclavo arrancándole sonrojos.

Como siempre hacían Shinsuke notó el día que le hicieron la novatada a los pobres reclutas nuevos. Los gladiadores del Ludus orinaban en la comida que estaban por servirles a estos. A escondidas tomó algo de su propia comida envolviéndola en un paño y agua, bajando con timidez a las celdas de los gladiadores caminando tímidamente por los pasillos de estos, los hombres tan grandes como lo eran los gladiadores del Ludus Raimon le daban miedo.

Encontró al fin a Sangoku y sonrió, el alto muchacho trataba de dormir para descansar algo con el estomago vacío, en el frio y duro suelo de piedra, era la hora del almuerzo por lo que la mayoría estaban afuera comiendo menos los pobres novatos cuya comida había sido arruinada.

En silencio y tratando de no despertarlo, depositó el paño con la comida cerca del pelinegro y dejó el cuenco con agua, antes de marcharse, después de eso lo hiso de nuevo todos los días siempre cuando el aspirante a gladiador estaba durmiendo hasta que un día después de dejar la comida cuando se levantaba para irse sintió la mano de Sangoku cerrarse en su muñeca, casi grita del susto mientras su corazón se aceleraba y sus ojitos se abrían mirándolo asustado.

-No te haré daño -le tranquilizó el hombre soltando su muñeca- ¿Porque lo haces? ¿Porque me traes comida?

Shinsuke no contesto nada y sólo retrocedió.

-Por favor, al menos di tu nombre -le pidió casi suplico el pelinegro.

-Shinsuke -respondió al fin tímidamente.

-Gracias por la comida, Shinsuke -le dijo asintiendo hacia el chico.

Shinsuke sonrió tímidamente. A ojos de Sangoku nunca había visto algo tan bonito como el chico y fue a decir algo, pero Shinsuke lo interrumpió.

-¿Por qué no quieres ser gladiador? -le preguntó, había notado que el mal rendimiento del pelinegro en los entrenamientos era totalmente a propósito.

-Estoy arto de que los demás me digan que hacer con mi vida, no estoy dispuesto a morir en la arena como su entretenimiento simplemente -le dijo Sangoku, sin encontrar motivo para mentirle al dulce chico que cada día le llevaba comida. Y sospechaba que de su propia comida.

-Eres fuerte, tienes la oportunidad de ser una estrella en la arena -le dijo.

-¿Te gustan los gladiadores?

-No. Realmente mi amo y yo creemos que es un deporte de barbaros –confesó.

-¿Entonces?

-Si eres uno bueno en realidad no morirás en la arena, los gladiadores realmente buenos no son dejados morir. Valen mucho dinero y dan muchas ganancias, tantas que algunos pueden comprar su libertad -le dijo.

Sangoku dio un paso hacia él, pero de inmediato Shinsuke retrocedió uno lejos.

-¿Me tienes miedo?

Shinsuke no contestó a la pregunta sólo se dio la vuelta y salió a prisa de ahí. Pero desde ese día todos notaron el cambio, Sangoku empezó a entrenar enserio para alegría del jefe del clan Raimon, el chico sin entrenamiento barría el piso con sus mejores hombres. Tenía talento de verdad, talento para ser un verdadero gladiador, el rey de la arena.

**Continuará…**

Espero que alguien se anime a leer este fic y que les guste y se animen a comentar ^^ **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

-Encuéntralo, encuéntralo para mí, Shuuya -le pidió Tenma a su esposo, su senador romano.

Goenji Shuuya lo abrazó y besó la coronilla de la cabeza de su joven desposado.

-¿Crees que vive aun, Tenma? Tu hermano fue secuestrado cuando tu sólo eras un bebé -le recordó el hombre de ojos oscuros y cabello lacio y color crema.

-Mi mamá lo cree y Yuuto lo cree yo lo creo –aseguró-. Además mis padres no tienen más heredero que él… quiero devolvérselos -susurró.

-¿Y cómo se supone que lo reconocería? -le preguntó con una sonrisa a su joven esposo.

Tenma tenía 13 años, se habían casado hacia apenas 6 meses, pero no había nada que el fuerte senador no haría por su dulce castaño. Hubo un tiempo en que Goenji Shuuya había estado enamorado de Yuuto Kidou, su mejor amigo. Ambos habían crecido juntos, pero Yuuto se había enamorado de Mamoru Endou la persona que sus padres le habían elegido para casarse. Goenji nunca imaginó que terminaría casado con el hijo pequeño de ambos, pero ahora se daba cuenta que lo que sintió alguna vez por uno de sus mejores amigos sólo era un espejismo al lado de lo que sentía por su pequeño esposo.

-Una marca como las garras de un tigre aquí -le señalo su omoplato izquierdo- Pa' dice que Taichi tenía una marca así.

Shuuya sonrió a su joven esposo, realmente Tenma le creía capaz de todo.

-Lo haré, te traeré de vuelta a tu hermano -le prometió y Tenma sonrió cansándose a sus brazos y besándolo.

Lo que no sabía era como lo haría. Ni siquiera sabía si el chico aun seguía en Roma, o más aun, con vida. Incluso su amigo y senador como el Endou Mamoru había renunciado hacía años a la idea de encontrar vivo a su hijo secuestrado del hogar cuando sólo era un niño. Pero que se podía esperar de Yuuto… no se le podía pedir a una "madre" que renunciara al deseo de encontrar vivo a su hijo cuando no había un cadáver que demostrara que podía estar muerto, las madres siempre se aferraban a la esperanza.

**Continuará… **

Antes de que griten por la diferencia de edad tan pronunciada entre Goenji y Tenma, les recuerdo que el fic se desarrolla en la antigua Roma donde este tipo de diferencia de edades era muy común ^^

**Mikael Mudou**-Muchas gracias espero entonces que te siga gustando ^^

**SilverShadowNinja**-Spartacus es una serie de Starz no una pelicula XD Gracias me alegro que te guste y espero siga gustandote ^^

**SilverFlyingNinja**-No es una pelicula es una serie ^^ una muy buena te la recomiendo si un dia tienes ganas de verla ^^ Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Shinsuke sonrió detrás de Shindou, y Sangoku lo notó devolviéndole la sonrisa al amable chico que siempre huía de él como un cervatillo asustado cuando se le asurcaba, pero que aun así le hacia llegar comida y le sonreía desde los balcones que daban al Ludus.

Sangoku había seguido el consejo del chico, había entrenado, había sido llevado a la arena y había salido vencedor, una y otra y otra vez. Quería llegar a cima, al mismo estadio de Roma y hacer tanto dinero que compraría la libertad de Shinsuke y la de él… entonces podría pretender al joven esclavo y casarse con él, tendrían una familia pequeña y unas tierras que el mismo mantendría con su fuerza. El chico podía ser considerado imperfecto para los romanos por su ligera cojera y por su ascendencia griega, podía ser que no hubiesen intercambiado mas palabras, pero eran esas sonrisas tímidas, esos ojitos curiosos y esos gestos bondadosos para con él los que le habían incitado a luchar, a no seguir por el camino por él que iba y que lo hubiese llevado a trabajar a las minas o a otro sitio peor, el pequeño esclavo era… su propio ángel.

Pero la fama viene con un precio, cuando Sangoku se hizo el mejor en el pequeño pueblo donde estaba el Ludus del clan Raimon, se habló de ir mas allá, al próximo pueblo más grande, incluso un día a Roma, Sangoku era la estrella del Ludus y como tal traía la atención. Un Romano, un senador de un escaño bajo, pero senador y de la misma capital de Roma, se fijó en él, quería patrocinarlo, quería llevarlo a luchar a Roma, no podía prometerle un lugar en los juegos principales, pero sí en los combates de apertura de la mañana y eran los menos importantes, pero era en el mismo coliseo principal de Roma donde más patrocinadores podrían verlo y con el talento de Sangoku el señor Shindou del clan Raimon no dudaba que pronto ostentarían un lugar en los juegos primus. El ultimo combate, el más importante, tal vez sería visto por el mismo emperador de Roma.

Los del clan Raimon invitaron a su nuevo patrocinador a su hogar. Armaron incluso una pequeña demostración del talento de sus gladiadores. El invitado cenó con ellos, disfrutó del espectáculo de los gladiadores, del baile, de los sirvientes, de la belleza del único doncel de la casa, cosa que notó Kirino Ranmaru, el segundo heredero del clan Raimon muy sobreprotector con su primo y no le gustó nada, así que envió a dormir a Takuto aludiendo que su hermano estaba cansado Takuto que en realidad si lo estaba tomo la oportunidad de marcharse a dormir, Shinsuke lo llevó a su habitación y lo ayudó a cambiarse para meterse a la cama.

El cabeza del clan Raimon era el padre de Takuto, pero el señor Shindou no había tenido mas hijos y al ser Takuto un doncel y no poder heredar, eso lo había llevado a buscar a los dos hijos mayores de sus dos hermanas, Kirino Ranmaru y Yamato Seguunji, habían sido arrancados de sus hogares a temprana edad siendo llevados al clan Raimon donde habían sido formados para ser los herederos de este, criados como hijos del señor Shindou y por tanto, hermanos de Takuto.

Shinsuke después de dejar a su amo en la cama fue a la cocina y pidiendo a uno de los sirvientes, su cómplice que llevara su propia ración de vino que le daba Shindou -y que él no había tocado- a Sangoku, se lo merecía después del espectáculo de ese día, lo que Shinsuke no sabía es que Sangoku no estaba en su celda, si no que estaba frente al invitado y sus señores, el invitado había insistido en verlo de cerca.

-Shinsuke -sonrió Kariya, el esclavo personal de Kirino al verlo– ¿Podrías ayudarme aquí? -le pregunto señalando el vino- Ese invitado romano bebe como un barril sin fondo, va a dejarnos secos –bromeo y Shinsuke sonrió.

-Te ayudó -asintió el pequeño dulcemente cargando una jara para subir con Kariya que cargaba otra, cuando entró al salón vio a Sangoku parado en el medio, el invitado tocaba sus músculos con admiración alabando lo fuerte y alto que era Sangoku.

Shinsuke también lo observo por unos segundos antes de desviar sus ojos con las mejillas sonrojadas y apurarse a servir el vino con Kariya.

-¿Podría quitarse el subligar? -preguntó señalando la especie de calzoncillo que usaba Sangoku como todos los gladiadores- Me pregunto si esta también dotado por Príapo ahí, como en el resto de su anatomía y talento -rio el romano sentándose.

-Sangoku -le ordeno el señor Raimon.

La mirada de Sangoku se endureció, pero no dijo nada quitándose el subligar demostrando que definitivamente Príapo había sido generoso con él. No le molestó la orden por que le molestara la desnudes, era Romano demonios, los gladiadores se bañaban en un baño comunal, le molestaba por que ese Romano parecía creer que él era un mono de circo para su disfrute.

-Eh oído que los gladiadores fornican como poseídos por Príapo -dijo el romano medio achispado.

-Lo hacen -asintió el señor Raimon que había visto muchas veces a sus gladiadores con putas, demonios, él mismo se las llevaba para que sus chicos se desahogaran.

-Quiero verlo -dijo de pronto el romano con una sonrisa interesada.

-Si desea -dijo el señor Raimon pensando que el senador quería que Sangoku se lo jodiera, pero no era eso lo que este quería.

-Oh no, no se confunda, podrá ser un gran gladiador pero aun no a demostrado ser el mejor en el coliseo de Romano. No quiero que me toque, aun es sólo un esclavo… quiero disfrutar de una fiesta para los ojos… ¿Por qué no se lo folla a él? -preguntó señalando a Kariya que palideció y no fue el único, también lo hiso Kirino.

-No -dijo Kirino de inmediato, el senador le miró indignado y su padre furioso. Se dio cuenta de inmediato de su error, su padre haría ejecutar a Kariya si por su culpa el senador les quitaba su apoyo, él lo sabía, pero no quería compartir a Kariya, Kariya era sólo suyo.

-¿Porque no? Es solo un esclavo… son solo esclavos son para nuestro disfrute -le dijo el senador indignado.

-Por supuesto que tiene toda la razón -se apresuró a decirle el señor Raimon de inmediato fulminando a su hijo con la mirada para que se quedara callado, que se aguantara que el gladiador se cogiera una vez a su juguete-. Lo que mi hijo quiso decir es que…

-… Es que Kariya no es virgen, no sería un espectáculo muy interesante -le dijo Kirino interrumpiendo a su padre- ¿No preferiría que Sangoku se tomara a un esclavo virgen? -preguntó.

-Seria interesante -sonrió el senador romano de nuevo interesado extendiendo su copa para que le sirvieran mas vino-. Me pregunto lo que haría esa gran polla a un pobre chico virgen… ¿Le haría llorar? Sí, que se coja a algún esclavo virgen -dictaminó.

El señor Raimon miró a su hijo alucinado, ¿de donde se sacarían a un esclavo virgen? Los que no se habían cogido Kirino y Yamato se los habían cogido sus hombres o el mismo, los únicos esclavos vírgenes… eran los de Takuto que no dejaba que los tocaran. Los de Takuto… el señor Raimon sonrió al ver ahí a Shinsuke.

Kirino notó a Shinsuke ahí cuando su padre lo miró y palideció. ¿Que hacia el pequeño griego ahí? Debería haberse retirado con Takuto ¡Demonios! Su padre detestaba a los griegos… él no tenia nada contra el chico, sólo había querido desviar la atención del romano de su Kariya, podían conseguirle un esclavo virgen al otro día, ya fuera del prostíbulo o del mercado de esclavos. Eran caros y raros, pero no inexistente, nunca había sido su intención que tomaran a uno de los esclavos de su hermanito Takuto, menos al dulce y pequeño Shinsuke por que no duda que su padre elegiría al pequeño griego.

-Tenemos al perfecto… Shinsuke -llamó el señor Raimon al pequeño que palideció-, da un paso al frente -le ordenó, Sangoku pudo ver como la respiración de Shinsuke se aceleraba sus ojitos llenos de pánico mientras daba un paso al frente tembloroso.

-Quítate la túnica -le ordenó a Shinsuke. Los ojos de Shinsuke estaban llenos de pánico, Kariya se tapaba su boca espantado, mientras Shinsuke muy lentamente alzaba su manito y desabrochaba el broche que sostenía su túnica que cayó con un suave revoleteo a sus pies, sus mejillas rojas sus ojos cristalizados de miedo.

-Bonito -concedió parándose y rodeando a Shinsuke que sólo tembló. El senador estiró sus manos tocando el cuerpo de Shinsuke, Sangoku sintió su sangre arder cuando lo hizo, sobre todo cuando las manos tocaron el perfecto culito pequeño y respingoso de Shinsuke y se perdió entre sus nalgas tanteando con un dedo la cerrada entrada, sólo metió la punta de uno de sus dedos y Shinsuke dejó salir un gemidito de dolor mientras una lagrima salía de sus ojos-. Definitivamente virgen -retiró la punta de su dedo de dentro del rubio empujándolo hacia Sangoku que lo sostuvo cuando este tropezó- y es tan pequeño al lado de tu gladiador -sonrió el romano, la mar de divertido-. Cógetelo -ordenó a Sangoku. Sangoku puso sus manos en los hombros de Shinsuke. Shinsuke lo miro con pánico con lágrimas en sus ojos- ¿Qué esperas? -exigió el romano.

**Continuará…**

** TimelessForever**-Abra sido con la de 300? ya sabes esta de Sparta a lo mejor XD Me alegro que te guste la historia gracias por darle una oportunidad ^^

**Mikael Mudou**-Muchas gracias me alegro que te guste y que al menos intentes comentar eso significa mucho ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 **

Sangoku reaccionó tratando de sonreírle a Shinsuke.

-¿Podría tener algún tipo de lubricante? -preguntó Sangoku con un leve deje de esperanza de que al menos eso se le concediera.

-No -negó el romano divertido, quería ver llorar a esa cosita pequeña -simplemente cógetelo, que no te importe la puta, es sólo un esclavo sin valor -aseguró para rabia de Sangoku.

-Mi señor -miro al señor del clan Raimon esperando que este tuviera más sentido común que el senador.

-Ya escuchaste a nuestro invitado.

-Pero….

-O te lo coges tú o se lo cogerán los demás gladiadores, pero veré a esa linda cosita llorar con una polla enterada en su culo -aseguró el romano con crueldad.

Sangoku cerró un momento sus ojos para no ver el pánico en los de Shinsuke, luego lo acostó lentamente sobre las pieles, para el espectáculo de los ricos. Podía sentir el corazón agitado tratando de escapar del pecho de Shinsuke.

-Shhh -le dijo cuando beso su cuello-. Lo siento tanto -le dijo a Shinsuke en voz baja al oído.

El doncelito se mordió el labio para no sollozar, oyendo las risas del romano cuando Sangoku se ubicó entre sus piernas besando su cuello. Sangoku ensalivó sus grandes dedos era lo único que tenía para preparar al más pequeño.

-Dije sin lubricación -le cortó el cruel romano cuando los llevó al culito de Shinsuke quien miró a Sangoku con pánico. Esa enorme polla le iba a matar.

Shinsuke sentía que corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, puede que fuera virgen, pero había crecido entre romanos, había visto muchísima desnudes y sabía lo que era una polla grande y la de Sangoku... bueno él definitivamente había sido bendecida por Príapo. Sus ojos se movieron con pánico llenos de lágrimas, ¡Dios! Quería tanto estar ahora con su amo, protegido y lejos de ese sádico loco venido de la capital, iba a morir.

Sangoku apretó las manos con impotencia, ese pequeño no había sido más que bueno con él, no era justo.

-Perdóname -susurró el mayor abriendo las pequeñas piernas del esclavo. De los ojos de Shinsuke solo cayeron lagrimas mientras sentía la punta del miembro contra su desnuda entrada, la risa del romano acompaño su grito cuando fue empalado literalmente por el miembro del joven gladiador, de sus ojos salieron las lagrimas que no pudo contener más, mientras sus pequeñas uñas se hundían en los brazos de Sangoku entre suaves sollozos de dolor.

-Rasgúñame -le ordeno Sangoku ya empalando al joven excavo con su poderoso miembro, que estaba enhiesto, a pesar de que odiaba el dolor del pequeño. Unos rasguños era lo menos que se merecía después de lo que le estaba haciendo a su pequeño ángel particular.

Shinsuke sólo sollozo pasito ladeando su cabecita. Odiaba la risa de ese romano que le humillaban profundamente, Takuto siempre había querido conservarlo, decía que un día le conseguiría un esposo, nunca pensó que su primera vez seria de esa forma. Nunca había pensado que el sexo pudiera ser tan doloroso. Ingenuamente había pensado que era placentero, había visto antes el acto y ahora entendía que esos gestos de placer que hacían las putas debían ser fingidos, porque eso dolía demasiado.

El pelinegro gladiador se empezó a mover obligado, no quería, pero el maldito senador se divertía con los sollocitos de Shinsuke y los ojos de Sangoku se pusieron más oscuros y más enojados si era posible con cada carcajada. Si bien era delicioso estar dentro de Shinsuke no quería que fuera de esa forma. Al menos su cuerpo cubría el del más pequeño casi en su totalidad, dándole una relativa e ilusoria privacidad a Shinsuke.

-Por favor -suplicó Shinsuke bajito por el final de su tortura, las risa y los comentarios irónicos de lo bien que follaba Sangoku sólo humillaban más al esclavo de ascendencia griega.

Kariya por su parte se había retirado discretamente y había corrido a la habitación de Takuto para despertarlo. Cuando Kariya llegó, Takuto ya estaba de pie, sentía que algo malo pasaba.

-Mi señor -susurro Kariya haciéndole una reverencia a Takuto al verlo de pie-. Es... es Shinsuke yo... yo le pedí que me ayudara con el vino y ese... ese senador romano quería... quería ver como el gladiador Sangoku se lo follaba y su padre... -Kariya se tapó la boquita ahogando un sollozo cuando el pelinegro había empalado a Shinsuke sin ninguna preparación. El grito del pequeño había erizado sus cabellos.

Takuto montó en cólera, agarrando una de sus dagas y colocándola en su cinto, saliendo en ropa de cama, claro que cuando llego al salón, cayó su alma a sus pies.

-¡Deténganse! -gritó y Sangoku agradeció a todos los cielos ver allí al doncel, con ojos asesinos, claro que el alivio y la esperanza no le duraron mucho.

Kirino se levantó y sacó de ahí a Takuto que forcejeo con él.

-Basta -le ordenó Kirino llevándolo a uno de los balcones a la fuerza-. Padre matará a Shinsuke si molestas a su estúpido invitado -le dijo aguantando los golpes de Takuto que intentaba liberarse de su agarre. Se los merecía, por su culpa había caído esa desgracia sobre el pequeño esclavo, pero una parte de él se alegraba de que fuera Shinsuke y no su Kariya- Takuto -tomó su rostro para obligar al de ojos carmesí a mirarlo-. Padre es el Patre de Familia y el clan Raimon, puede bien vender a Shinsuke o matarlo y ni tú ni yo podemos decir nada, sé que odias esto, pero aguanta, el gladiador terminara y podrás llevarte a Shinsuke, sacarlo de la vista de ese senador. Si él retira su apoyo a padre, se ira la oportunidad de llegar al coliseo de roma y si eso pasa padre matará a Shinsuke y te hará latigar a ti, hermanito -le hizo entrar en razón el pelirrosado.

Takuto le miró con los ojos rojos bailando en dolor y rabia, guardo la daga. Le gustara o no Kirino tenía razón.

-Si mato a padre, Ranmaru. Por esto júrame que no me llevaras al senado, para él solo es dinero y posesiones. Odia a Shinsuke desde que lo trajo aquí.

-Te lo juro. De mi no tendrás que cuidarte, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Yamato -le dijo con un suspiro abrazando a Takuto consoladoramente.

Takuto sintió lagrimas caer por su pequeño Shinsuke, mientras escuchaba las risas de aquel maldito salón.

La esperanza de Shinsuke se desvaneció de sus ojos como había nacido cuando su señor fue sacado de ahí.

-Ponlo sobre ti -le ordenó a Sangoku, quien se dio la vuelta quedándose sentado con Shinsuke sobre su regazo.

Para diversión del senador la penetración era más profunda así y el esclavo se veía adorablemente pequeño en esos grandes brazos. Shinsuke enterró su carita en el pecho de Sangoku para poderla ocultar, mojando con sus lagrimas su pecho mientras se aferraba a él, fue Sangoku quien tuvo que tomarlo de las caderas y moverlo porque a Shinsuke le dolía mucho como para hacerlo el mismo.

Sangoku le movió y todos veían como su miembro entraba y salía del pequeño cuerpo, además dicho miembro estaba cubierto de sangre.

-Acabalo por favor -le susurró con suplica el pequeño al pelinegro para que solo él lo escuchara-. Quiero irme con mi amo -sollozó anhelando la seguridad que siempre le había brindado Takuto.

Sangoku asintió besándole en la cima de la cabeza sosteniendo su carita contra su pecho, total, no le faltaba mucho para acabar, y así lo hizo, su poderosa tranca terminó en un estallido animal y era tanta la cantidad de semen que rebosó las entrañitas de Shinsuke y le hizo doler las heridas

El senador de menor rango aplaudió pidiendo más vino.

-Pueden retirarse -despachó el señor Shindou a Sangoku y Shinsuke aunque era obvio que Shinsuke no podía caminar-. Deja a Shinsuke con los demás esclavos cuando salgas de aquí o deja que se arrastre -le dijo a su gladiador indiferente, Sangoku le reportaba cuantiosas ganancias, en cambio Shinsuke para él no era nada y ahora que no era virgen dudaba que Takuto siguiera queriéndolo de acompañante, Takuto mantenía a sus acompañantes castos hasta que los casaba con algún otro esclavo o algún gladiador. Su hijo era un tonto romántico.

A Sangoku le hubiese encantado tener la cabeza se su amo en sus manso y aplastarla, pero sabía que no podía, así que alzo con suavidad a Shinsuke cubriéndole con la pequeña prenda que había sido su túnica y saliendo desnudo.

-Perdóname -susurró pasito cuando caminaba por los pasillos-. Yo no quería lastimarte. Esa jamás fue mi intención.

Shinsuke le miró con sus ojitos enrojecidos sollozando suavemente.

**Continuará… **

Siento mucho la demora las vacaciones me adsorvieron por completo y andube de paranda XD

**Timeless Fantasist**-A mi tambien me pasa todo el tiempo confundo unas cosas con otras XD Espero que te gustara el capitulo ^^

**Mikael Mudou**-Sip el pobre Shinsuke no volvera a caminar igual en la vida XD

**Sun of Shadows**-No te apures eso pasa a veces gracias por comentar en el anterior y me alegro que te gustara ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

-Salieron -susurró Kariya a Takuto y Kirino. Él se había quedado vigilando cerca de la puerta del balcón, Kirino soltó a Takuto para que fuera con Shinsuke.

-Amo -sollozó Shinsuke al verlo, cubriéndose con la prenda con que le había echado por encima Sangoku agradeciendo que esta le permitía tener algo de pudor.

-Mi dulce Shinsuke, perdóname -dijo Takuto al ver su estado-. Y tú -señaló a Sangoku con rabia-. Largo de mi vista, sino te castraré -le dijo con odio.

Shinsuke trató de ponerse de pie para poder ir con Takuto, pero sus piernas fallaron cayendo al piso, le dolía mucho su ano, dio un gemidito de dolor y otro suave sollozo.

-No es su culpa, amo, él... el otro lo ordenó y se reía -sollozó tapándose su carita con las manos él sabía que no había sido culpa de Sangoku, aun así sentía demasiada vergüenza.

Sangoku a pesar de la orden del doncel, alzó a Shinsuke.

-Perdóneme, amo, pero le llevaré a sus aposentos.

Takuto apretó las manso y asintió era obvio que Shinsuke no podía caminar así que no tuvo más remedio que dejar que el gladiador lo cargara hasta su habitación y allí le acostó en el camastro que había a un lado de la pared, era donde dormía Shinsuke para poder estar cerca de Takuto y atender sus necesidades.

-Largo -le ordenó el de ojos carmesí queriendo sacarle a patadas de su habitación, Sangoku le echó una última mirada al pequeño antes de salir -. Kariya ver por agua y vendas -ordenó al esclavo de su hermano al ver como este y Kirino se acercaban a la habitación.

-¿Puedo quedarme esta noche a ayudar, amo? -le pregunto Kariya a Kirino, después de todo era de su propiedad. Él quería ayudar a Shinsuke.

Shinsuke se acurruco en su camastro, con su anito goteando sangre y semen aun para su vergüenza.

Kirino solamente asintió.

-Me retiraré, si soy necesario llámame -le ordenó a Kariya dándole un suave beso antes de dejar a los donceles solos.

Mientras, Takuto se quitaba la bata y quedaba en ropas más holgadas y hacia girar pasito a Shinsuke.

-Debo curarte, Shin.

Shinsuke asintió muerto de la vergüenza.

-Lo siento amo, yo… ya no soy puro -sollozó temiendo que Takuto ya no lo quisiera a su servicio.

-No fue tu culpa -le aseguró. Beso su cabecita con un deje maternal.

-¿No me echara de su lado? -le preguntó mirándolo con ojitos esperanzados mientras Kariya traía toallas y agua.

-No te voy a echar de mi lado, cuando fue algo contra tu voluntad, Shinsuke -le dijo con suavidad abriendo un poco sus piernas, tenía su pobre entrada destrozada-. Ese Gladiador fue un maldito bruto.

-El trato de... pidió al amo algo de lubricante al menos -confesó avergonzado-. Él no quería, me pidió perdón antes de empezar -susurró con sus ojos llenándose de lagrimas al recordar el momento-, pero ese hombre no quería, él dijo... él dijo al gladiador de su padre que si no lo hacia él, lo haría otro, pero que me vería llorar... él no quería que usaran nada, ni siquiera saliva aunque Sangoku lo intentó -sollozo-, pero no lo dejaron, dolió tanto -sollozó.

-Shinsuke, no llores, sólo trata de descansar -le dijo Takuto con suavidad.

-Puedo hacerle una bebida para que duerma. Hay hojas de opio en la cocina, así al menos el dolor pasará más rápido -se ofreció Kariya.

-Ve, Kariya -asintió hacia el sirviente de su hermano- shh, Shinsuke -le repitió con suavidad limpiando sus lagrimitas-. No tiene que doler de esa forma... al menos no tanto, el gladiador debe tener un Príapo inmenso y tú eres pequeño además, ese bastardo senador quería que te doliera, son unos jodidos sádicos, mi pequeño -dijo con suavidad.

-Son malos, mi amo, yo no hice nada para merecer eso -sollozó abrasándose a sí mismo.

Cuando Kariya llegó con el bebedizo hicieron a Shinsuke tomarlo y este pronto se quedó dormido, completamente drogado.

-Ellos sólo querían ver el espectáculo de un desfloramiento, Shinsuke estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, nunca debí pedirle que me ayudara con el vino -se lamentó Kariya.

-Tampoco es tu culpa -dijo Takuto viendo a Shinsuke dormido y curándolo despacio- ¡Demonios! está casi roto por dentro ¡Por Jupiter y su casta, juro que los mataría yo! - estaba enojado y eso era evidente -Mi padre sólo quería ver humillado a mi esclavo.

-La idea no fue de su padre, fue del senador romano. Quería ver a Sangoku follar -le dijo Kariya-. Y es bien conocido el odio de su padre por los griegos. Las dos cosas unidas fueron la perdición de Shinsuke -suspiro-. Aquí hay un poco más -le entregó el cuenco con el bebedizo-, por si despierta dolorido... yo, si no me necesita para más, será mejor que me retire.

-Ve con cuidado y que las pléyades te cuiden, Kariya -suspiró acariciando el pelito de su esclavo.

-Rezaré a Júpiter por la pronta recuperación de Shinsuke -prometió retirándose.

**Continuará… **


	6. Chapter 6

**CapÍtulo 6**

Kariya se retiró en silencio y de forma discreta. Mientras, Takuto veló durante toda la noche junto al camastro de su esclavo, con sólo una tenue vela iluminando la habitación. La luz del amanecer que se colaba por una ventana hiso que el esclavo abriera sus ojos, pero cuando este trató de levantarse el gemido de dolor que soltó por el movimiento alertó a Takuto que de inmediato saltó, dado que se había adormilado en su vigilia.

-Pequeño no te levantes -le ordenó levantándose de la silla donde había estado.

-Amo -susurró- ¿No a dormido? -le preguntó preocupado a Shindou- Sólo necesito unos momentos. Me levantaré y prepararé su baño -le prometió.

-No lo harás, ya lo harán los demás esclavos, Shinsuke -le aseguró-. Debes descansar, es una orden -le advirtió el de ojos carmesí. Además de que dudaba seriamente de que como estaba el más pequeño pudiera caminar siquiera.

-Amo, por favor. Por favor no me envié con los otros esclavos, no quiero ser una puta de los gladiadores o de los demás hombres como los otros -sollozó-. No me gusta el sexo, amo, por favor -le pidió con su corazón acelerado, pensando con miedo que Takuto lo desecharía.

-¿Quien dijo que te enviaré con ellos? ¡Por Minerva y su espada! ¿Acaso me crees tan cruel para enviarte allí, después de haber estado a mi lado todos estos años?

-Lo siento, amo -susurró ahogando un sollozo-. No, claro que no, usted no es cruel -negó con su cabecita-. Yo sólo... estoy algo afectado.

-No te enviaré con ellos, Shinsuke -le aseguró con suavidad-. Sé que debes estar afectado, por eso hoy no trabajaras -le besó con suavidad las mejillitas a su pequeño y precioso esclavo.

-Sí, amo -asintió mirando con agradecimiento a Takuto.

Con el pasar de los días su ano curó y fue capaz de volverse a levantar y hacer sus tareas, aunque su cojera se había vuelto más pronunciada ahora, después del accidente. Fue sirviéndole agua a Takuto en los balcones que volvió a ver a Sangoku en el campo de entrenamiento.

Takuto estaba preocupado por su cogerá, ahora era mas evidente, pero no podía hacer nada, así que sólo suspiró, recibiendo el agua de su pequeño esclavo, cuando vio que, o mejor dicho, a quien miraba Shinsuke.

-¿Le odias? -preguntó curioso viendo al hombre destrozar a los demás con ganas, al parecer tenía rabia acumulada.

-No. Yo... creo que él fue amable, él no... disfruto, estaba tan humillado como yo... no lo odio. Seguro cualquiera de esos otros salvajes lo hubiese disfrutado mucho más y hubiese sido peor -respondió al fin con las mejillas teñidas de carmín.

-Los gladiadores son sólo musculo Shinsuke, no tienen cerebro... sólo instinto -aseguró Takuto mirando a la panda de brutos con desprecio.

-Supongo, mi señora... no lo odio aunque espero nunca jamás en mi vida tener que repetir la experiencia -susurró.

-No lo harás, mi pequeño -le juró el de ascendencia Romana-. No te separas de mí ni un instante hasta que tú mismo desees irte.

-Eso no pasará nunca, siempre estaré a su lado -le prometió dulcemente Shinsuke.

Esa noche un esclavo le llevó a Sangoku una porción de vino y pan de la ración de Shinsuke como este solía hacer cuando Sangoku era un recluta. Era su forma de decirle que no le guardaba rencor. Sangoku acarició la comida lentamente. Suspirando bebió un poco y devoró el pan... le había dolido dañar al pequeño griego, que era su ángel personal.

Esa misma noche un esclavo despertó a Sangoku, un esclavo que había sido sobornado por Goenji, el talento del gladiador, pero sobre todo, la marca en su omoplato como la que describía su Tenma, había llegado a sus oídos y él se lo había prometido a desposado, le había prometido devolvérselo.

-Venga -le susurró el esclavo a Sangoku indicándole silencio para no despertar a los demás

-¿A donde? -preguntó en el mismo tono mirando al esclavo.

-Venga, venga él quiere verlo -le dijo el eslavo indicándole que le siguiera.

Sangoku miró al esclavo le siguió, si trataba de hacerle algo le partía el cuello con las manos desnudas, así de simple. El esclavo le llevó hasta donde estaba Goenji. El alto senador pelicrema le miró y evaluó la marca... la marca era idéntica a la de Mamoru. La marca que tenían solamente los varones de la familia Endou.

-Ven te sacaré de aquí -le dijo con seriedad y levantó su mano antes de que el gladiador hablara-. Tu familia te ha buscado desde hace mucho. Soy el esposo de tu hermano y le prometí recuperarte, eres hijo de gente muy importante en Roma, ahora calla y ven antes de que noten tu ausencia. Cuando la noten ya estaremos rumbo a Roma.

-Espere, espere -dijo deteniendo las palabras del senador-. No soy estúpido –aseguró. Viendo que siendo un gladiador seguro para eso lo necesitaban. Además por un segundo pensó en Shinsuke no quería alejarse de su pequeño ángel.

-Niño, no te estoy mintiendo -dijo Goenji impaciente. La paciencia no era una de sus virtudes y no era paciente con nadie más que con Tenma y Yuuto-. Eres un Endou ¿Te suena el puto apellido? Tu padre es la mano derecha del jodido emperador, aunque eso me importa una mierda. Devolverte tu lugar realmente no me importa, lo que me importa es la sonrisa de mi esposo y él quiere devolverte con tus padres, sobre todo con tu madre. Te han llorado durante muchos años... la marca en forma de la garra de un tigre en tu omoplato indica que eres un Endou, muchacho -le informó-. Felicidades, te sacaste la lotería -le dijo lo ultimo en tono ligeramente sínico.

Sangoku parpadeó al escucharlo, realmente sabía quienes eran los Endou, como todo el mundo en Roma. Los Endou eran una familia intocable, pero lo que decía el loco de pelos crema era mentira. Él había sido criado entre esclavos y gladiadores, putas y eunucos... él no podía ser el hijo de alguien tan importante. Pero por otro lado… si se marchaba de ahí… podría tomar venganza, miro hacia atrás a la casa que se alzaba donde sabía estaba su ángel.

- Adiós, Shinsuke -era su oportunidad y la tomaría por loca que se escuchara.

-¿Sangoku? -preguntó el pequeño esclavo con una jara de vino dulce que subía para Shindou en sus manos mirando a los hombres y al portón cerca del que estaban- ¿Intentas huir? -abrió los ojos espantado, Goenji tapó la boca al esclavo antes de que gritara. Bueno, él pensaba que iba a gritar.

-Nos delatara -comentó uno de los guardias de Goenji en voz baja.

-Quietos... no le hagan daño -le dijo Sangoku agarrando él a Shinsuke protegiéndolo con sus inmensos brazos.

-¿Que hacen? ¿Vas a escapar? -le preguntó a Sangoku, mirándolo con miedo- No puedes hacerlo, te marcaran como un fugitivo, te crucificaran -le dijo mirándolo con miedo, queriéndolo hacer entrar en razón. No quería ese destino para el gladiador.

-Tenemos que irnos, nos estamos quedando sin tiempo -apurró Goenji a Sangoku. No tenía tiempo para la escena romántica. Es mas, le cabreaba por que le recordaba que él estaba en ese pueblo del diablo en lugar de en Roma, con su dulce y hermoso desposado en la cama.

Sangoku mir+o a Goenji y luego a Shinsuke, quería llevar al pequeño con ellos, pero no podía, primero con la cojera de Shinsuke no llegarían muy lejos y segundo, se dirigía a un destino incierto. No podía arriesgarlo así.

-Tú quédate calladito ¿vale? -le pidió al pequeño esclavo acariciando sus cabellos- Vive, Shinsuke -le rogó besando sus labios despacio y saliendo rápidamente con Goenji dejando a Shinsuke atrás.

Shinsuke los observó marcharse con petrificado horror, antes de apurarse de vuelta con su amo con su boca cerrada, si se enteraban que los vio huir sin dar la alarma... tendría suerte si sólo acababa en un prostíbulo y no en algo peor, así que ni una sola palabra dijo.

Luego de pasada la media noche sonó la gran alarma, se movilizaban los hombres y Takuto se levantó.

-¿Que pasó? -preguntó el oji carmín saliendo de su recamara viendo a hombres y hombres en todas partes- ¿Yamato qué sucedió? -le preguntó a su hermano.

-Uno de los esclavos se fugó -le dijo Yamato con seriedad-. Hay que mandar una partida detrás de él.

-¿Quien fue? -preguntó Takuto.

-Sangoku, el jodido puto gladiador estrella de padre -le respondió.

Takuto Shindou parpadeó y se cubrió la boca.

-Lo crucificaran -susurró, claro que estaba asombrado, no muchos se atrevían a escapar y los que lo hacían terminaban como carne de los cuervos.

-Sí y eso es una gran perdida de dinero para esta casa y este clan, ahora regrésate a tu dormitorio -le ordenó Yamato apurándose a ir con su padre.

Mientras, los fugitivos cabalgaban rumbo a la misma capital de Roma donde nadie pensaría que irían.

Shindou obedeció sin replicar mirando a Shinsuke notándolo pálido.

-Dime que vos no sabías nada -le dijo con sospecha.

-No, mi señor, no sabia nada -negó con su cabeza mirando al suelo. Era un pésimo mentiroso.

Takuto se acercó y alzo su cabecita viendo los transparentes ojos de su esclavo.

-No saldrás de aquí y no hablaras con nadie -le ordenó-. Si preguntan di que por mi orden no puedes hablar con nadie -le advirtió. Si se enteraban que Shinsuke era cómplice de la huida del gladiador ni él podría protegerlo.

El rumor se esparció como la pólvora y los hombres hacían demasiado ruido, todos se armaron.

-Espero que no lo atrapen o moriría crucificado luego de ser torturado -Murmuro Takuto observándolos desde su balcón.

Y También esperaba que no lo atraparan por que si bajo tortura el gladiador hablaba de Shinsuke, perdería a su pequeño esclavo.

**Continuará…**

**Dino-**Yo amo la pareja de SanShin a decir verdad pena que no haya casi nada de ellos por que en la serie tienen un monton de momentitos *O*

**Mikael Mudou-**Jajaja tranqui te entendi, tu esperabas algo mas romantico pero como tu dices en esta epoca pasaban estas cosas.

**Hikuraiken-**Si la verdad la primera ves del pobresito fue algo traumatica.

**ola-**Continuare todas en su momento me alegro te gusten. ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Goenji y Sangoku lograron llegar a Roma. Goenji bajó del carro indicándole a Sangoku que le siguiera, sonriendo ante la perspectiva de ver a Tenma.

-Llamen a mi desposado -ordenó entrando a su hogar como todo dueño y señor.

Los eunucos fueron rápidamente por la "señora" de la casa, que bajó ataviada con un camisón nada más. A Sangoku le pareció precioso el doncel que se acercaba a ellos por un pasillo.

-¡Oh por Venus y Marte! -exclamó Tenma corriendo hacia ellos al verlos- ¡Por Júpiter! ¡Taichi! -se lanzó a sus brazos, estaba inmenso, grande, pero era como su "mamá" Yuuto se lo describía, el cabello negro en forma de brócoli, los ojos oscuros y la marca, la marca que sólo portaban los varones de la familia Endou.

-Señora -dijo algo nervioso Sangoku al ver como le abrazaba el esposo del senador.

-He cumplido, amor, te he traído a tu hermano de vuelta -le sonrió Goenji apiadándose del nerviosismo de Sangoku y sacándole a su hiperactivo esposo de encima con una sonrisa divertida- ¿No merezco un beso? -reclamó su premio.

-Oh merece esta vida y la otra, amor -sonrió Tenma abrazándolo con fuerza a pesar de su corta edad-. Mis padres estarán contentos al verle, Taichi. Nos has hecho tanta falta.

-Sangoku- fue todo lo que atino a murmurar el gladiador-. Me llamo Sangoku.

Tenma frunció el entrecejo al escucharle.

-Así que ese es el nombre que te dieron -murmuro-. Tu verdadero nombre es Taichi Endou.

Sangoku parpadeó sin saber muy bien que decir a eso.

-Amor, creo que tenemos que darle tiempo a tu hermano para que se haga a la idea. Está cambiando su estatus y su vida, creo que podemos esperar para cambiarle también el nombre -le dijo Goenji a su pequeño impaciente-. Manda un sirviente a avisarles a tus padres, mientras yo y Sangoku, necesitamos un baño. Estamos llenos de polvo del camino.

-Claro, claro, tienes razón -sonrió corriendo a dar ordenes a los eunucos.

-Sinceramente, señor, no entiendo nada -dijo el gladiador mirando al senador. Antes había pensado que sólo era una trampa, pero desde el momento en que aquel joven de buena cuna le había abrasado y mirado con adoración, estaba empezando a creer que esa gente realmente iba enserio. Sin duda se habían equivocado de hombre no había una forma en el mundo de que él pudiera ser quien buscaban-. Su desposado debe confundirme -dijo con toda sinceridad.

-Deja que veas a tu padre, muchacho, te sorprenderá. Esa marca grita quien eres a los cuatro vientos, pero venga, necesitamos un baño, haré que te traigan algo de mi ropa -le dijo-. Deberá servirte por ahora… y además un baño te ayudara a pensar -le aseguró.

Sangoku sólo asintió cuando vio salir esclavos y eunucos. Estos lo jalaban con suavidad a los baños. Goenji rio divertido de la cara de Sangoku. Se notaba que no estaba acostumbrado a estas atenciones. Él simplemente se desnudó, metiéndose a la enorme bañera que era casi una pequeña alberca mientras dos esclavas empezaban a frotar su cuerpo lavándole

-Entra, muchacho ¿O quieres recibir a tus padres por primera vez en años lleno de polvo? –Le preguntó el senador.

Sangoku reaccionó al fin y se metió despacio quitándose la pequeña faldilla que tenía.

-Es extraño. No recuerdo nada. No sé de que me hablan, mi señor -sintiendo las manitos expertas de los esclavos lavar su cuerpo.

-Tus padres te pondrán al día -le tranquilizó Goenji disfrutando el baño-. A mi lo que me importa es la sonrisa de mi esposo -admitió tranquilamente.

-Es un niño –comentó. Era obvio que el senador era mayor que su esposo.

-Es mi esposo y mi mundo también -dijo simplemente.

-Es demasiado pequeño -comento, pero había visto gladiadores cogiéndose niños y niñas más pequeños, así que nada le parecía extraño, sólo era un comentario.

-Un poco, pero es más listo que el hambre, después de todo Yuuto le enseño bien. Además tiene a dos poderosos senadores entre sus pequeños dedos y el bribón lo sabe -rio una vez limpio saliendo de la piscina mientras dos esclavas le secaban y un tercer esclavo le traía la toga para ponérsela.

-Usted y su padre -supuso el pelinegro sintiéndose raro cuando le pusieron la túnica típicamente Romana, como esclavo y gladiador jamás había utilizado algo de una calidad similar a esa.

-Correcto. Cuando pedí su mano a Mamoru no le hiso ni la mas mínima gracia, pero Tenma se enamoró de mí y me pidió por esposo. Contaba con el apoyo de Yuuto y lo obtuvo. Pondría Roma a los pies de ese niño, de mi esposo -aseguro-. Hay algo que debes saber, Yuuto Endou es uno de los donceles más poderosos de Roma, es vengativo, competitivo e inteligente y sobre todo es tu "madre" y entrenó muy bien a mi pequeño –sonrió-, pero no te preocupes por eso ahora. Ven, comeremos algo mientras esperamos respuesta de tus padres -le invitó a sentarse para comer.

Sangoku asintió siguiéndolo y sentándose a una gran mesa viendo la comida y como todo gladiador comiendo animalmente. Goenji no hiso ningún comentario al respeto degustando la carne con mucha más calma mientras veía a Tenma y con una sonrisa le invitaba a sentarse en su regazo.

-¿Enviaste un sirviente a avisar a tus padres?

-Claro, seguramente vendrán en menos de una hora -dijo viendo a Sangoku atragantándose con la comida literalmente-. Despacio, hermanito mio, jamás sufrirás de hambre, no de nuevo -le prometió Tenma, sabiendo como era el trato con los gladiadores, al menso con los que aun no eran famosos.

-Tendrás lo que te corresponde, muchacho -asintió Goenji pidiendo vino dulce para su niño. Aun era muy joven para el vino fuerte.

-Es verdad, hermano -aseguró Tenma bebiendo poquito. Sangoku lo pensó bien, fuera que lo confundieran o en su caso que fuera verdad... había algo que quería.

-Quiero venganza -les miro apretando el tenedor de plata-. Uno de ellos, un senador, me hizo violar a un esclavo.

-¿Quieres venganza? -le miró extrañado Goenji- No fuiste tú el abusado.

-No, pero es un muchacho que veje, no quería, fui usado como un objeto a beneplácito ajeno, se burló cuando le partí el pobre culito y derramé su sangre virgen. –dijo con rabia. Tenma se tapó la boquita mirando a su esposo asustado, a pesa de ser un romano, Tenma estaba en una burbujita lejos del sadismo, ambición y lujuria romana y de sus funcionarios. Primero Mamoru y luego Shuuya habían procurado que fuera así.

-Dejemos el tema. No es adecuado para los oídos de mi esposo -le indico Goenji besando la frente de Tenma, asintiendo. Si quería su venganza la tendría, pero no debían perturbar a su pequeño.

-¿Es verdad? ¿Eso hacen los senadores?, pero es inhumano -dijo apretando el brazo de su esposo- ¿Tú no lo haces, verdad?

-No todos son malos, unos como su esposo son buenos, mi señora -se apresuró Sangoku a tranquilizar al chiquillo.

-Jamás miraría a otro que no fuera tú, aprecio mis pelotas donde están, amor -le sonrió Goenji calmadamente besando sus labios-. Mis ojos son sólo para tu perfección y belleza, con la que nadie se iguala -le aseguró.

Tenma sonrió quedamente recostando su cabecita en el pecho de su esposo. Seguía siendo un niño y Sangoku rio por la ternura del chiquillo.

-¿Quieres ir a la cama ya? es tarde, yo puedo esperar a tus padres -le dijo Shuuya acariciando su cabello castaño.

-No, quiero verlos -aseguró reprimiendo un bostezo.

-No me iré -le prometió Sangoku notando por que el chiquillo no quería dormir-, pero debería descansar.

-Los podrás ver en la mañana -asintió Goenji refiriéndose a Yuuto y a Mamoru-. Déjales hoy rencontrarse con tu hermano, amor. Se te están cerrando los ojos -le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Está bien -bostezó alzando las manos para que Goenji le cargara.

-Llévelo. Yo esperaré aquí -sonrió-, supongo que no le gusta que nadie más le acueste.

-Estas en lo correcto -asintió el hombre levantándose con Tenma en brazos-. Por favor come y bebe como en tu casa, tus padres no deben tardar en llegar, yo le dejaré dormido y volveré.

Sangoku asintió, y cuando Goenji se fue miró todo a su alrededor. Se sentía tan ajeno a todo.

Goenji por su parte metió a Tenma en la cama. Los esclavo habían separado las cortinas mientras el señor metía a Tenma en la cama mutua y le arropaba.

-Duerme yo vendré a tu lado después de que reúna a tus padres y tu hermano -le prometió en un susurro arropándolo.

-Gracias, esposo mio -le sonrió abrazando la almohada y dejando que su esposo se encargara de todo.

Yuuto y Mamoru llegaron, y nada mas ver a Sangoku, se arrojaron sobre él abrazándolo y besándolo, examinándolo de arriba a bajo. Su hijo estaba de regreso. Mareándolo por tantas atenciones. Goenji se quedó en silencio sentado, dejando a sus suegros rencontrarse con su hijo mayor antes de tener la amabilidad de saludarlos.

-Lamento la ausencia de Tenma, pero ya era tarde y se rindió al sueño -saludo estrechando la mano de Endou y abrasando a Yuuto.

-Es pequeño necesita el sueño -dijo Yuuto asintiendo aprobatoriamente sin soltar a su hijo recién encontrado.

-Lo necesita y ustedes el tiempo para encontrarse con su hijo, si hay algo que les pueda ofrecer no duden en pedirlo, mi casa es su casa -les recordó-. Les daré privacidad –prometió levantándose.

-Iremos a nuestra casa. Taichi y nosotros tenemos mucho de que hablar -dijo Yuuto tomando la mano de Sangoku-. Lleva mañana a Tenma a desayunar con nosotros-le pidió-. Gracias por encontrarle, Shuuya -le sonrió.

-Nos has hecho un favor que nunca te podremos pagar -asintió Mamoru palmeando la espalda de Sangoku.

-La sonrisa de mi esposo valió la pena. Le llevaré mañana a tomar el desayuno antes de partir al senado -prometió asintiendo.

Sangoku se dejó llevar de un lado al otro, se dejó llevar a la casa del senador más importante del senado. Habló toda la noche con su padre y madre, no les oculto nada; les dijo como fue su vida.

De mas esta decir que Yuuto monto en cólera y quería vénganse. Además de que no soltaba a Sangoku como si temiera que se lo robaran de nuevo. Mamoru se sentía igual, pero se mantuvo más calmado dándole espacio a su hijo. Su hijo tendría su venganza y también ellos.

-Todo estará bien ahora, Taichi -le prometió Yuuto.

-Sangoku -corrigió antes de darse cuenta y al notar los dos pares de ojos sobre él se sonrojó ligeramente-. Digo… entiendo que Taichi sea mi verdadero nombre, pero he sido llamado Sangoku durante toda una vida, se me hace raro cambiar el nombre. Me gustaría seguirlo usando -dijo apenado.

-Claro, claro -sonrió Yuuto tranquilizándolo-. Es sólo un nombre, Sangoku Endou también se escucha bien –había encontrado a su hijo lo ultimo que le interesaba era si se llamaba Sangoku, Taichi o Nemo.

Al otro día Goenji se presentó a desayunar con su Tenma preciosamente vestido quien corrió a saludar a sus padres. Tenma fue abrazado y besado por sus padres, después de todo ese pequeño era la razón de que Yuuto no enloqueciera cuando robaron a su hijo mayor.

-Bien, veo que se reunió a toda la familia -comento Goenji con una sonrisa al ver en la mesa no sólo al matrimonio Endou, si no a Kyousuke Tsurugi, los hijos de este y a Midori aunque no estaba Sangoku ahí.

Midori asintió.

-Ya sabemos la buena nueva y nos alegramos, padre necesitaba a su heredero y anda que esta grande –comentó la chica divertida.

-¿Donde esta Sangoku? -les preguntó Goenji sentándose a desayunar con su familia política, Tenma se había sentado junto a Kyousuke para hablar con él. Kyousuke había sido criado por Yuuto después de que sus padres murieran y él se convertiría en el heredero Tsurugi siendo aun bastante joven, Yuuto le había enseñado a lidiar con los chacales de Roma y a sobrevivir en el mundo en que ellos se movían.

-Durmiendo -le respondió Mamoru-. Está emocionalmente cansado...

-Bien ¿Y que piensa hacer? -pregunto con curiosidad el pelicrema.

-Aun no sabe - dijo Yuuto-. Ha perdido muchos años.

-Por ahora entrenamiento y no del físico -dijo Mamoru, su hijo tenía que aprender a ser un heredero Romano.

-Deben hacer algo con su status, mientras más rápido sea reconocido y desmarcado como un fugitivo, será más seguro ¿Y con el clan Raimon que piensa hacer? -preguntó asintiendo hacia sus suegros.

-Acabarlos -fue la inmediata respuesta de Yuuto con odio.

-Yuuto -le reprendió Mamoru por haber respondido una pregunta que le tocaba a él, aunque en realidad no estaba enfadado. Si Yuuto Kidou quería venganza contra ese clan, entonces Mamoru Endou se limitaría a aplastarlos-. No es la forma adecuada... es normal el negocio de los gladiadores, es obvio que se metieron con mi familia, pero no es momento de destruirlos... iré donde el emperador a mostrar el status de mi heredero y luego nos encargaremos de los Raimon, pero sabiamente -le prometió.

-Bien, eso debería servir de algo. Hay un esclavo, comentó tu hijo, alguien que al parecer despierta un especial interés en él -comento, Mamoru y Yuuto ya lo sabían. Lo habían notado por la forma en que su hijo les habló de ese tal Shinsuke; su ángel lo había llamado-. Deberíamos regalárselo para que se acostumbre a esta vida -comentó Goenji.

-Es verdad –le dio la razón Yuuto.

-Pueden comprarlo ¿Verdad? -preguntó Tenma.

-Bueno, la verdad es que pertenece a Shindou Takuto y por lo que pude averiguar mientras buscaba a Sangoku, ese doncel jamás vende a sus esclavos hasta verles casados... eso decían al menos -comento el pelicrema-. Creo que fue el eslavo que nos vio cuando lo estábamos sacando -comentó-. Él lo llamo Shinsuke, lo defendió, yo lo iba a matar para que no nos delatara, pero él no lo permitió. No lo sé. Pondré a mis hombres a ver que averiguan, yo debo ir al cenado, tengo que hablar con el pretor –recordó. Después de sus pequeñas vacaciones para buscar a Taichi Endou, tenía mucho que hacer- ¿Quieres quedarte con tu familia un rato o volver a casa? -le preguntó a Tenma besando su mano.

-Quisiera quedarme -le sonrió. Mientras Mamoru asintió cuando Goenji lo miró para ver si estaba bien con eso.

-Bien, amor -asintió Goenji para luego marcharse.

**Continuará….**

** Hikuraiken**-SI pero ya mejorara su suerte ^^ gracias a ti por seguir leyendo esta historia ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Shinsuke peinaba el cabello de Takuto pensativo.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo, amo?

Habló por fin el pequeño esclavo. Takuto se estaba mirando al espejo, habían pasado ya varios días de la fuga del gladiador, su padre y hermano estaban enojados. El de ojos carmesí miró al más bajito a través del espejo.

-Claro, Shinsuke. ¿Qué quieres saber?

-El gladiador, no lo atraparon, ¿Verdad? –se atrevió a preguntar.

-No, Shinsuke, parece como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. No aparece ni su cadáver -le informó volteándose para mirarlo de frente-. Seguramente esta vivo -le sonrió para animarlo, a él no le agradaba el gladiador, le guardaba cierto rencor después de lo que le había hecho a Shinsuke, pero su pequeño esclavo parecía sentir un cariño especial por ese salvaje, así que le dio algunas palabras de ánimo. Shinsuke asintió.

-Entonces fue la voluntad de Júpiter que escapara.

-¿Te gustaba? ¿El bruto gladiador te gustaba?

-No -miro al suelo negando con su cabeza avergonzado.

-¿Seguro? -le preguntó sin creerle- Sabes que no me molestaría jamás contigo, sólo porque tengas mal gusto -le aseguró.

-Yo... él me era simpático, pero no me gusto lo que pasó -confesó al fin con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-Bueno, tú siempre dices que él no quería, pero ya se fue... debes olvidarle -le recomendó.

-Lo sé, amo, para él será lo mejor nunca volver por aquí -asintió Shinsuke.

-Sí -asintió levantándose-. Además dentro de poco iremos a Roma -le recordó-. No me gusta, pero padre pondrá a luchar a algunos gladiadores. Claro, ninguno es tan bueno como el que se le escapó... pero quiere obtener el favor de los senadores y del emperador, así que se arrastra -dijo con desprecio.

-¿En realidad tenemos que ir también? -preguntó Shinsuke y no se le podía culpar por querer permanecer tan lejos del emperador como le fuera posible.

-No quiero ir, pero nos toca. Gracias al idiota de Yamato… odio su manía de tenerme detrás de él... a veces creo que se parece a Calígula -se quejó el de ojos carmín.

-¿Al emperador Calígula? ¿Por qué? -preguntó con una sonrisa curiosa.

-Por su mal, de pensar que sus hermanos son de su propiedad, al menos gracias a Kirino se aleja de mí... pero temo que esta vez no haya mucho para detenerle -suspiró estremeciéndose.

-Yo no permitiré que le haga daño, amo, se lo juro -le aseguro Shinsuke protectoramente.

-No hay mucho que hacer, lo sabes -suspiró Shindou consiente del realismo, su padre no haría nada por impedirlo, su único aliado era Kirino… y Kirino era sólo el segundo heredero, y un segundo heredero con sus propios problemas también.

-Haré lo que pueda y más -juro con firmeza el más bajito.

-Esperemos que consiga un esclavo que le guste, como se consiguió Kirino a Kariya -deseó- Vamos, quiero ir al mercado -cambió de tema. De nada valía romperse la cabeza.

-Vamos -asintió con una sonrisa ayudándole a levantarse para ir con él.

Takuto vio a Kariya junto a su hermano Kirino que estaba hablando con Yamato y su padre.

-Padre, hermanos -los saludó con una reverencia el peligris acercándose.

-¿Van al mercado? -se adelanto Kirino con Kariya al verlo con Shinsuke- Les acompaño -se ofreció para escapar de la conversación- Yo también tengo que ir.

-Sí -asintió Takuto sonriéndole a su hermano, al menos irían con Kariya y Kirino, que se habían ofrecido primero por lo que no tenían que ir con Yamato… que gruñía ante el echo de que el pelirrosado se le hubiese adelantado.

-Por aquí -le ofreció Kirino el brazo a su hermano con una sonrisa para escoltarle.

Takuto puso su mano en el brazo de su hermano, con suavidad caminando hasta el carruaje que los llevo al mercado. Había tantas cosas en el mercado como siempre. A Takuto le encantaba ir ahí, Kariya y Shinsuke les seguían de cerca cada uno con una canasta para cargar las compras.

- Iremos a Roma ¿Verdad?, ¿Tu iras con nosotros? -preguntó esperanzado.

-Sí, padre quiere que vayamos todos -bufo Kirino comprando una manzana verde para Kariya sabía que a su esclavo le encantaban las manzanas verdes. Kariya sonrió al ver a su amo pagar por un par de manzanas verdes sabiendo que eran para él dado que a Kirino no le gustaban.

-Es un alivio saber que iras. Yamato me dijo que no vendrías con nosotros, eso me tenía nervioso -confesó.

-Ya le gustaría a él -rio-, pero padre anda con sus maquinaciones y esperanzas de casarnos a todos con gente importante.

-Oh sí. Él quiere entrar por la puerta grande con los senadores... está seguro que nos escogerán -bufó burlonamente.

-Tendremos dinero, pero no somos políticos, el senado es un monopolio. No entiendo porque padre se hace ilusiones estúpidas -suspiró-. Ese no es nuestro lugar -aseguró el de ojos turquesas.

-Por idiota -aseguró como si nada el peligris.

-No nos hagamos mala leche, mejor. Mira esas telas ¿No te parecen lindas? El color va contigo -le comentó Kirino cambiando el tema.

-Son rojas, me encantan -rio-. Si no nos casan con alguien del senado tendrás que casarte conmigo -bromeo-. Y Kariya tendrá los bebés tuyos por mi -le guiñó uno ojo al esclavo que se sonrojó.

-Sólo para enojar a Yamato sería todo un placer -rio Kirino divertido de las ocurrencias de Takuto-. Nos llevamos esas -le dijo al vendedor señalándole las telas que le gustaron a Takuto.

-Sí -rio viendo las telas-. Con estas me haré unas hermosas togas.

-Deslumbraras Roma sin lugar a duda -aseguró besando su frente fraternalmente.

-Oh, ya soy un doncel de edad –bromeo. A sus 22 años ya se le considera viejo para casarse y concebir bebés en la sociedad en que vivían.

-Eres hermoso, hermanito -le corrigió-. Ven, vamos -le indicó retomando el paso de nuevo.

-Sí, pero muchos se fijan en la edad, por lo general prefieren esposo que no tengan mas de 13 o 14 veranos -le recordó la realidad.

-Tú tienes la edad perfecta, en mi opinión -le aseguró Kirino que era un hermano muy fiel y sobreprotector.

-Oh, sí, para ser abuelo -exageró riendo yendo con él.

Mientras su padre hacía preparativos para el viaje a Roma.

**Continuará… **

** siiiii**-Vale, gracias por comentar ^^

**Hikuraiken**-Gracias por leer me alegro que te guste ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

El viaje a Roma era largo y cansador. Pero hacía peor el viaje para Takuto y Shinsuke el echo de que iban acompañados del senador que hizo violar a Shinsuke, así que Takuto se alejó quedándose en su carroza con su esclavo y Kariya.

-Mejor quédense dentro -les había aconsejado Kirino cabalgando junto a la carrosa cuando habían comenzando el viaje dejando a Kariya con ellos dos lejos de los ojos lascivos del Romano-. Ese hombre me desagrada -dijo preocupado por su hermanito, por Shinsuke, pero sobre todo por Kariya.

-Sí, es un bastardo animal -dijo Takuto con veneno en la voz. Odiaba a ese hombre con todas sus fuerzas-. Tiene un interés anormal por Kariya desde que lo perdió en cambio de Shinsuke ¿Verdad?

-Lo apuñalaré en su saco de dormir si sigue mirando a mi Kariya -aseguró con una mirada ensombrecida el de cabellos rosas.

-Ya somos dos los que lo queremos apuñalar mientras duerme -susurro Takuto dejándose acariciar el cabello por Shinsuke para tranquilizarse y relajarse.

-Esperemos llegar a Roma sin contratiempos -deseó Kariya. No quería que Kirino se metiera en problemas por él, después de todo él sólo era un esclavo.

En efecto pronto arribaron a Roma sin contratiempos por suerte.

-Chicos, despierten -llamó Ranmaru a los chicos en la carreta para que no se perdieran la entrada a Roma, la gran metrópolis de Italia.

-Es inmensa, hermano mio -dijo Takuto asomándose por la ventana del carruaje.

-Lo es, Takuto. Roma es divina -suspiró asintiendo, disfrutando de la vista desde su caballo. Para su desagrado se hospedarían en casa del senador cosa que no le hacía gracia, si conocía bien a sus padres casaría a Takuto con el senador si no encontraba una mejor opción en el senado. Seguro esa era la única razón para que el jefe del clan Raimon aun no hubiese ofrecido a Takuto en bandeja de plata, estaba esperando casar un mejor partido en el senado para su único doncel.

-o-o-o-

-Sangoku -saludó Goenji a su cuñado. Aun cuando el verdadero nombre oficial de este era Taichi Endou, por petición del pelinegro todos lo llamaban Sangoku, hasta Yuuto lo hacía.

Sangoku le miró, estas semanas no le habían refinado mucho, pero estaban haciendo su parte, sobre todo porque ya era visto como el hijo y sucesor de los Endou desde que el mismo emperador le reconociera.

-Goenji -saludó al senador y esposo de su hermano menor.

-Tengo una noticia que darte, pensé que la considerarías interesante -le dijo indicándole que le siguiera a sitios más discretos.

-Cuéntamelo -le pidió Sangoku acomodando sus muñequeras de oro que tapaban la antigua marca de gladiador.

-Él está aquí, vino con toda su familia. Pensé que querías saberlo. Al parecer vino por los juegos -le aclaró. Sangoku sabría a que se refería-. No sabe de ti. Tal vez quieras darle una sorpresa e invitarlo a tu hogar -dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa-. O lo que quieras hacer. Yo sólo te doy la información -le dijo Goenji.

Sangoku sonrió.

-¿También viene el senador Kuroki? -preguntó con malicia, ese era el nombre del senador que le había obligado a hacerle eso a su pequeño ángel.

-Sí, vino -asintió el pelicrema de ojos oscuros-. Se hospedan en su casa de hecho, vino el hijo doncel con sus sirvientes personales y los dos hijos varones con sus propios sirvientes.

-Oh, sería bueno que mi padre les invitara cenar mañana, entonces -dijo con un deje de crueldad-. Quiero que me vea la cara y tiemble.

-Espero contar con una invitación a esa cena. No me la perdería por nada del mundo -sonrió Goenji asintiendo.

-Claro que sí. Aunque te recomendaría no traer a Tenma, mi hermano es demasiado pequeño para este tipo de sobre saltos -dijo por decirlo de alguna manera, suave.

-Lo dejaré durmiendo en casa -aseguró el mayor.

-Gracias por la información, Shuuya -le estrecho la mano Sangoku.

-Para eso esta la familia -le recordó Goenji.

-Mejor, iré a hablar con padre, él y madre seguro me seguirán la cuerda -le dijo despidiéndose y yendo con sus padres.

Esa misma tarde el senador Kuroki y la familia Raimon recibía la invitación de los Endou para cenar en la noche.

-o-o-o-

Goenji se aguantó la pataleta de Tenma cuando le anunció que no podía venir.

Tenma le miró con rabieta y lagrimas.

-¡Te odio, Shuuya! -le gritó agarrando la almohada. Era posesivo porque sabía que la mitad de Roma quería meterse entre las cobijas de su esposo y dejarle ir solo a una cena nocturna no le hacia ni la mas mínima gracia. Además en parte aceptaba que sólo era un niño.

-Voy a comer con tus padres, amor, puedes preguntarle mañana mismo a tus papás si no me crees, pero yo y tu padre necesitamos hablar de cosas del senado con tu hermano. No puedo llevarte, habrá más senadores. Es trabajo mi chiquitito, te recompensaré como quieras -le juró besando la enrabietada cabecita antes de salir, ya sabía que tendría que regalarle medio mercado para contentarlo, pero si no salía ahora su niño se las arreglaría para manipularlo y evitar que saliera durante toda la noche.

-¡Te odio! –repitió, pero sabía que a su esposo no le gustaba que estuviera con los otros senadores. Ni que estos fueran a fijarse en un crio como él, pensaba Tenma, los celos de Goenji eran estúpidos.

**Continuará….**

**Hikuraiken**-Gracias a ti por comentarlo ^^

**Nayshu**-Yo tambien amo esta parejita es bueno ver que no soy la unica XD

**Scarlet-Evan**-Si sera RanMasa y Shindou se queda con Tsurugi ^^ en cuanto al senador lo torturaremos y lo mataremos tranquila ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Goenji llegó a la casa de sus suegros feliz de haber llegado a tiempo, quería ver la cara de los invitados cuando vieran a Sangoku. Después de todo era Romano, no podía evitar que le gustara el drama.

-No entiendo porque un senador desconocido nos invitó -le comentó Kirino a Takuto mientras llegaban, ayudándolo a bajar, a Shinsuke y a Kariya aunque no estuviera bien visto ayudar a dos sirvientes a bajar del carruaje.

-Yo tampoco. Esto suena a algo raro -dijo Takuto que pensaba igual que Kirino. Claro que su padre, segado por la ambición, no lo quería ver.

-Su padre parece entusiasmado -comentó Kariya bajito mientras entraban a la villa. Al entrar a la casa, Shinsuke sólo pudo llevarse una mano a su boquita cuando vio al hombre parado delante de ellos... era Sangoku. Lo era, sólo que con ropas elegantes.

Sangoku sonrió ladinamente, cuando escuchó el grito del senador Kuroki y el señor Shindou.

-Soy Taichi Endou, heredero de Mamoru Endou, pero pueden llamarme Sangoku, por favor siéntanse cómodos en mi casa -les dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

A Takuto le temblaron las rodillas y miro a su padre, iban a matarles.

-Es imposible... eres tú... eres el esclavo huido... mi gladiador... ¡Yo pagué por ti! -aseguró el señor Shindou-. Llevas mi marca.

Kirino tragó saliva poniendo a Takuto detrás de si, su padre conseguiría que los mataran a todos… más rápido.

-¿Llama mentiroso a mi primo? -preguntó un hombre de cabellos azules adelantándose, era Kyousuke Tsurugi- No sabía que en las provincias se era tan mal educado con los anfitriones –comentó Tsurugi.

Kuroki sonreía tranquilamente creyéndose congraciado con Sangoku. Después de todo él había sido el causante de que el otro cuando era un esclavo probara carne virgen, algo de lo que pocos esclavos, gladiadores o no, podían presumir.

-Kirino, calla a padre -susurró Takuto con miedo, viendo como estaban los soldados del emperador en el sitio haciendo guardia.

-Se les invitó a mi casa -les recordó Sangoku mirándolos como insectos sobre todo a Kuroki-. Espero que tengan la decencia de portarse a la altura.

-Padre -le dijo Yamato serio, el señor Shindou se dio cuenta de su error y aun con la cara amargada hiso una reverencia.

-Mis disculpas -dijo.

-¿Y cómo es que sucedió este afortunado evento? Que Mamoru encontrara a su hijo perdido... todo un milagro de los dioses -le dijo Kuroki.

-Los milagros de los dioses existen -le miro con asco el ex gladiador, mirando de reojo a Shinsuke y se acercó a él besando la mano del esclavo.

Shinsuke se sobresalto mirándolo con sus ojos aun dilatado de la sorpresa. Y le hiso una torpe reverencia mirando a Takuto desesperado sin saber que hacer.

-Pasen, por favor, la cena espera -les invitó Tsurugi, interviniendo para calmar la situación, después de todo la obra apenas empezaba, en el comedor ya esperaban Mamoru y Yuuto además de Goenji.

-Pasen -dijo Sangoku mirando mortalmente a Kuroki y entrando viendo a su padre y madre, que tenían una mirada un poco seria por decirlo de alguna forma.

Takuto agarró la manita de Shinsuke, no sabía que sucedía, pero sabía que no era bueno para su padre y para ellos.

-Mi amo, no entiendo -le susurró Shinsuke confundido, pegándose a Takuto para sentirse seguro y protegido. Kirino estaba tenso, esto no le gustaba nada. Le gustaría sacar a Takuto, Kariya y Shinsuke de ahí, pero cagando leche los demás por él, podían matarse mutuamente.

-Así que usted tiene negocio en la arena ¿Verdad? -preguntó Mamoru jugando con su copa mirando al señor Shindou, invitando a todos a tomar asiento en la gran mesa.

-Tengo un Ludus, donde entreno gladiadores -asintió orgulloso de este hecho.

-Un Ludus, a mi esposo no le gusta los gladiadores. Le parece un deporte bárbaro -comentó señalando al hermoso Yuuto sentado a su lado-, pero es uno de los gustos de nuestro emperador ¿Tiene algunos buenos? -le preguntó- De otra forma morirán al competir en la arena romana.

-Tengo varios buenos, pero la estrella de mi Ludus era Sangoku, un gran gladiador. Jamás imagine que serie el hijo de un senador -le dijo el señor Shindou.

-El mundo es un pañuelo -dijo Yuuto mirándolo con soberbia-. Mi hijo no es un simple y barato gladiador... es el hijo del más importante senador de Roma, dispuesto a ser heredero de su puesto, y lo que jamás podré perdonar es que hallan marcado su piel como el simple ganado -dijo con veneno en su voz. Yuuto era alguien muy rencoroso.

-Mis disculpas, mi señor, pero eso era un hecho desconocido el que fuera alguien importante. Le compré de forma legal en el mercado de esclavo de la plaza, cuando llegó con los otros esclavos, si no hubiese sido yo, hubiese sido cualquiera -dijo el señor Shindou juiciosamente, lo cual era cierto, él vivía orgulloso de sus gladiadores y su Ludus, su único pecado era odiar a los griegos y querer ser aun más de lo que era, desafortunadamente para Shinsuke él tenía sangre griega.

Yuuto movió su mano y Mamoru le sujeto deteniendo su mano debajo de la mesa y con esta la daga que su esposo había estado apunto de arrojarle al señor Shindou.

-Comamos -les ordeno a todas las partes, sin soltar la mano de Yuuto que termino por ceder a su silenciosa orden, nada feliz. Él quería venganza.

Shinsuke tomó el vino sirviéndole a Takuto nervioso, otro tanto hacia Kariya con Kirino, mientras que el senador Kuroki trataba de entablar una charla sobre el senado con Mamoru y Goenji.

-Quiero comprar vuestro esclavo Shindou -dijo Yuuto de pronto interrumpiendo la conversación, mirando a Shinsuke. Viendo que era el griego del que estaba prendado su hijo, se lo quería regalar a su niño.

-¿A Shinsuke? Tómelo como un regalo por su afortunado encuentro con su hijo -le dijo aliviado de sacárselo de encima.

-Amo -susurró Shinsuke mirando con pánico a Takuto.

Takuto le había prometido no apartarle de su lado. Kariya también miró angustiado a Shinsuke, él había estado ahí cuando el gladiador lo tomó, su amigo no era una puta.

-¡No! -exclamó Takuto mientras se levantaba indignado-. Si tienes algo de dignidad y entereza, no me pedirás a mi esclavo -acusó a Sangoku mirándolo con fuego en los ojos, como si hubiese sido este y no Yuuto quien hizo la petición-. No puedes pedirlo no después de lo que le hiciste ¡Es Mio!

-Takuto -le tomo de la mano Kirino para hacerlo sentarse.

-¿Tuyo? Es solo un esclavo -le dijo Tsurugi con curiosidad por la extraña relación que parecían tener el enano y el peligris-. Además uno cojo -añadió sin malicia en la declaración. Había notado la cojera de Shinsuke.

-Mio, de mi propiedad -dijo fulminando ahora a Tsurugi con la mirada, negándose a sentar y a hacerle caso a Kirino-. No lo regalaré, ni lo venderé, crucifíqueme si le da la gana.

-Basta, Takuto -le ordenó Kirino.

-Claro, como no es Kariya -lo acusó.

-Ya basta, Takuto. Es sólo un esclavo, es cojo y tiene sangre griega. Ni siquiera vale un denario. Lo único que tenía de valor era su virginidad y ya ni eso es -le dijo el señor Shindou con dureza por el papelón que estaba montando su hijo.

-Porque tú y ese monstruo -señalo a Kuroki-, le obligaron a perderla -estaba frustrado y furioso. Él había prometido a Shinsuke que lo protegería.

-Takuto, estás siendo descortés con nuestros anfitriones así que basta -le ordeno el señor Shindou levantándose y encarando a su hijo.

-No, mi señor, no se meta en problemas por mí, no los valgo -le suplicó Shinsuke a Takuto con miedo de que el señor Shindou golpeara a Takuto, claro que Kirino se puso en el medio entre su padre y su hermano.

-Cálmense -llamó el pelirosa a la razón.

Sangoku miraba a Takuto en silencio, siempre le había caído bien y ahora un poco más, claro que también vio a su primo Kyousuke, mirando al peligris con interés.

-No estoy siendo descortés. Mi esclavo no tenía la culpa de que esa noche le obligaran a hacer eso. Él es feliz conmigo ¿Por qué tengo que regalarlo? No es puta de nadie -reclamo suplicando con la mirada a Kirino que se pusiera de su lado.

-Mi señor, ¿Por qué no acepta que le regalemos otro esclavo? Hay muchos muy buenos en nuestra casa, mi hermano es muy protector con sus esclavos -le pidió Kirino humildemente a Yuuto cediendo a la mirada de Takuto. Cualquiera valdría mientras no fuera Shinsuke y por supuesto su Kariya-. Podría aceptar a uno de los míos -le ofreció uno de sus mejores esclavos Hikaru, le tenía cariño al chico, pero no era Kariya. Kariya era sólo suyo.

-Queremos al griego -dijo Yuuto inflexible-. Nadie le pondrá de puta, las putas están en los prostíbulos no en mi casa, aquí los esclavos no se usan de esa forma. No dejo que mis hijos se contaminen con esclavos.

-Es de usted y no quiero oír una palabra más -silenció el señor Shindou a sus hijos. Shinsuke se mordió el labio, pero bajó su carita al suelo sin protestar más, no quería meter en líos a su amo.

Takuto lanzó la servilleta y salió enojado de aquella farsa de cena, tenía los ojos húmedos del llanto que no podía contener más.

-Ve con él -le dijo el pelirrosa a Shinsuke-. Al menos se les permite despedirse ¿No?-le pregunto Kirino con ironía a su padre recibiendo una bofetada de él. Shinsuke los miró asustado y luego hacia donde había ido su amo antes de correr detrás de él, alcanzándolo en la salida sin esperar autorización alguna de sus antiguos o sus nuevos amos.

Yuuto se quedó callado a pesar del circo que esa gentuza se estaba montando en su comedor, mirando a su hijo, pero este sólo miraba por donde se había ido el esclavo. Kirino apretó los puños después del golpe recibido, pero se contuvo volviéndose a sentar e ignorando a su padre.

Takuto se limpió las lágrimas cuando vio a Shinsuke.

-Lo lamento, no pude cuidarte como prometí... que mal amo soy ¿Verdad?

-No es su culpa, amo... esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano. Su padre nunca me quiso. Yo lo voy a extrañar mucho. Usted a sido el mejor amo del mundo -dijo con un par de lagrimitas cayendo de sus ojos, asustado por su destino. Takuto le abrazó con fuerza.

-No quiero que me dejes, no quiero, no eres sólo mi esclavo, eres mi amigo.

-Y yo no quiero dejarlo, mi amo, no quiero -sollozó abrasándolo con fuerza-. Tengo miedo, amo, mucho miedo.

-Si te hace daño... juro por Júpiter que te secuestro y nos largamos -le juró limpiando las lagrimitas de su esclavo.

-Que Júpiter le bendiga, amo –Shinsuke se separó de él renuente.

-Que los dioses te acompañen, Shin.

Kirino salió en ese momento acompañado por Kariya y Hikaru.

-Suerte, pequeñajo -le dijo a Shinsuke- ¿Nos vamos? -le preguntó a Takuto.

Takuto asintió y tomo su collar en forma de serpiente y se la puso al cuello al pequeño... dejando a Shinsuke a su suerte en contra de su voluntad, siguiendo a Kirino.

Las lagrimitas se salieron de los ojos de Shinsuke viendo a su amo marchar, un suave sollozo se le escapó de los labios cuando estos subieron al carruaje alejándose antes que el resto de la familia.

-Serás bien tratado, chiquillo, no somos monstruos -le dijo Tsurugi sobresaltándole, había visto la curiosa interacción entre los dos donceles a los que había seguido.

Sangoku salió de las sombras dejándose ver al fin, sus padres aun estaban entreteniendo al señor Shindou y a Kuroki.

-Kyousuke ¿Nos das un momento? -le pidió a su primo/hermano mientras miraba a su pequeño ángel.

**Continuará…**

**Hikuraiken-**Sip TsurugixShindou de echo siendo sincera es una de mis parejas favoritas XD


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

-Claro, tal vez debas convencer a tu chico de que no lo vamos a picar en pedacitos y a cocinar -le sonrió Tsurugi divertido retirándose. Shinsuke se mantuvo con su mirada fija en el piso sin decir nada.

-Shinsuke -le llamó Sangoku poniendo un dedo debajo de su barbilla para alzarle la cabeza y que le mirara.

-¿Si, amo? -preguntó rehuyendo el contacto visual.

-No me digas amo -le pidió-. Tú me salvaste, Shinsuke. No una o dos veces, muchas veces.

-Ahora es mi amo -le dijo con timidez-. Ahora sirvo a su casa.

-No, no quiero que seas mi esclavo -dijo Sangoku con firmeza, en el fondo, a pesar de la ropa elegante, él seguía siendo el mismo gladiador que muchas veces comió sólo por la piedad del pequeño -compraré tu libertad -le juró.

-¿Mi libertad? -Repitió el castañito desconcertado- ¿Por qué?

Sangoku le dio la mano y lo guio hasta un banco de piedra ayudándolo a sentar caballerosamente.

-Me salvaste, Shinsuke, desde el primer día que te vi. Tú me salvaste a mí, te debo más de lo que algún día podré pagarte –le aseguró mirándolo a los ojos con toda sinceridad.

-Yo sólo te di un poco de pan, vino y agua nada más -le dijo con timidez, con sus mejillas sonrojadas por la intensidad de la mirada del pelinegro.

-Sí, cuando los guardias orinaban la comida haciendo imposible comerla, me diste ánimos para luchar cuando yo estaba dispuesto a morir y no me culpaste por el horrible acto que cometí contra ti –le enumeró.

-No fue tu culpa -susurró sonrojado mirando hacia su regazo-. Tú… tú trataste de... Takuto dice que... -balbuceó completamente sonrojado desviando la mirada al piso con pena no era capaz de formular la oración completa frente al varón.

-Sí, pero no fue suficiente -dijo enojado sabiendo lo que el otro quería decir-. Estás más cojito y seguramente fue mi culpa.

-Puedo caminar, eso es suficiente -dijo-, pero yo... no quiero la libertad, esto es Roma y yo soy griego, si fuera libre... ¿qué crees que me pasaría en las calles de Roma? Nadie me daría un trabajo digno, mi señor -le dijo lo que era obvio-. Y a Grecia no puedo volver, ni siquiera conozco mi propio país, fui sacado de este demasiado joven.

-Estarás a mi lado y veras a tu señora por ahora, hasta que decidas lo que quieres... no es de Takuto Shindou de quien quiero cobrar, después de todo -le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

-Mi señor Takuto es bueno ¿Te quieres vengar de los amos Raimon por esclavizarte? -preguntó con suavidad y timidez.

-No sólo por la esclavitud, con eso puedo vivir, lo que no puedo perdonarles, es que me obligaran a tomarte de esa forma.

-¿Tan desagradable fue? -preguntó bajando la cabeza avergonzado.

-No, no para mí, pero si lo fue para ti. Te lastimé. Sé que el tamaño de mi pene es grande y tú eras virgen. Lloraste mucho ¡Sangraste, por Júpiter! Demasiado… había mucha sangre. Yo jamás quise lastimarte, no a ti.

-Estuve unos días con fiebre, pero mi señor me curó y me atendió -confesó.

-Por eso mismo, yo te lastimé...

-No te odio -susurró levantando la cabeza para mirarlo-. Por eso te envié de nuevo pan y vino.

-Lo sé, eres demasiado tierno como para odiar, Shinsuke, pero yo si los odio a ellos... a lo que me hicieron hacerte daño.

-Sus burlas... fueron lo que más odie y todos sus ojos en mí... fue tan vergonzoso… me hicieron sentir sucio -se abrasó a si mismo recordando con un estremecimiento ese día-, pero no lo estoy, no estoy sucio, no fue mi culpa -aseguró-, mi señor Takuto aun me consideraba digno y no me apartó de su lado.

-No eres sucio, sucio son ellos. Le tienes mucho cariño a tu señor ¿Verdad? -sonrió aunque eso era obvio- Te aleje de él porque por bueno que sea, no tiene el poder real para defenderte, así como su padre te entregó a mí por diversión, aun en contra de su hijo, lo hubiera hecho si otro senador te hubiese pedido -le explicó.

-Lo sé -susurro-. No le gusto al amo Shindou por que nací en Grecia... ni siquiera conozco Grecia, tenía dos años cuando llegué de esclavo a Roma. No he conocido otra cosa que Roma -sonrió amargamente.

Sangoku asintió.

-No quiero que me odies por alejarte de Takuto Shindou, sólo quiero cuidarte del resentimiento de su padre.

-Sólo, por favor… no le haga daño a mi amo, él es bueno -le suplicó.

-No lo haré-le prometió Sangoku.

Shinsuke asintió dibujando una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

-Gracias -susurró.

-Ven, te enseñaré mi habitación. Dormirás a mi lado -le dijo Sangoku cuando sintió el temblor de la mano de Shinsuke que aun estaba entre las de él-. No te tocaré -le juró-. No quiero lastimarte jamás. No de nuevo.

-Hai -susurró temeroso aun así confió en el.

Sangoku le llevó dentro y le mostró su habitación, llena de lujos. A un lado, contra una pared, había un camastro para Shinsuke como nuevo asistente de Sangoku, claro que Sangoku se acostó en el suelo ante la mirada de Shinsuke, que no entendía por qué se echaba sobre la alfombra teniendo una enorme cama.

-Es difícil dormir en la cama cuando has estado toda tu vida durmiendo en el suelo -le dijo Sangoku adivinando sus pensamientos.

-Te entiendo -susurró asintiendo acostadito en su camastro el más pequeño-, pero se ve como una cama muy cómoda, mucho más que el piso ¿Porque no intenta dormir en ella?

-Lo he intentado y termino cayéndome de ella -confesó el pelinegro divertido.

Shinsuke sonrió en contra de su voluntad sin poderlo evitar, relajándose un poco.

-Entonces debe intentarlo de nuevo. Ahora es un romano, es lo correcto -le dio con dulzura.

-Pues sí, pero cada vez que lo intento me siento incomodo. Claro que el suelo también es mejor que en la arena. Estas son alfombra de osos y uno duerme verdaderamente cómodo sobre ellas -le quitó importancia al asunto.

-Lo noto -asintió ligeramente divertido sosteniendo la sabana hasta su cuello.

-Duerme bien, Shinsuke -le dijo el mayor con una sonrisa cerrando los ojos despacio quedándose dormido mas calmado por tener a Shinsuke allí, a salvo.

**Continuará…. **

**Saginuma Orochi-**Si abra Kyo/Taku me alegra que te guste la pareja

**Hikuraiken-**Gracias me alegro que te gustara ^^ el fic es largito por eso faltan dos o tres personajes por aparecer aun XD


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

En la casa del senador Kuroki el drama con la familia Shindou había seguido. Takuto estaba hecho una fiera tanto que por primera vez en su vida, su padre le había abofeteado.

-¡Suéltame, Yamato! -le gritó a su hermano, ya que a Kirino le habían amenazado con quitarle a Kariya si seguía de respondón, así que Yamato era quien llevaba a su habitación a Takuto- ¡Me lastimas bruto!

-Ya basta, Takuto, no vas a ganar nada así -le dijo Kirino suspirando, apareciendo junto a ellos con Kariya a su lado-. Traje a Kariya para que te ayude en ausencia de Shinsuke -le informó-. Ven, Yamato, dejémosle solo -llamó a su hermano para alejarlo de Takuto.

-Quiero a Shinsuke -les reclamó a ambos.

-Era un sucio esclavo y mejor te callas, hermanito -le advirtió Yamato molesto.

-Déjalo hacer rabieta, vámonos –jaló el pelirosado a Yamato fuera-. Vamos a tomar algo y ver que tal las putas de Roma, hermano -le dijo mientras, Kariya de acuerdo con su señor se encargaba de Takuto.

-Tiene que saber escoger sus peleas, mi señor -le dijo Kariya en voz baja, llevando a Takuto dentro de su habitación.

Yamato gruñó dejándose jalar por Kirino.

-Lo que Takuto necesita es un macho para que le calme.

-Un marido querrás decir, nuestro hermanito no es un puto para tener macho sin estar casado, hermano -le recordó Kirino llevándolo a un prostíbulo y pidiendo vino para ambos.

-Como si en Roma importara mucho la virginidad. Es lugar de libertinos. Se merece un macho para que clame sus ímpetus y un esposo que le colme de regalos.

-Ven, busquemos a las puta y aleja tu mente de esos líos -le ordenó haciendo un gesto a su alrededor para que se fijara en lo que había.

Yamato asintió bebiendo vino y sonriendo ya atontado.

-Son hermosas -dijo hipando-, pero no tanto como mi hermano... el doncel más hermoso de todo los poblados -aseguro obligando a una puta que había tomado del brazo a practicarle el sexo oral ahí mismo jalando sus cabellos con violencia.

Kirino frunció el entrecejo, no le gustaba que Yamato hablara de esa forma de Takuto.

Yamato se corrió en la cara de puta y busco una puta que fuera doncel, pero eligió una con los cabellos grises como Takuto. Kirino suspiró eso calmaría de momento a su hermano, pero realmente se estaba cansando de estar en guardia todo el tiempo, era agotador.

**Continuará…**

**Hikuraiken-**Gracias por comentar.

**Haruna Kariya -**Pues me alegra que te decidieras a dejar un comentario y que te guste la historia a pesar de la peculiar pareja principal ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13 **

En el mismo prostíbulo se movía un senador, conocido por su sadismo y crueldad. Su lógica era asesina y de poco interés para su prójimo. Teres Tolue senador y hermano bastardo del emperador Kudou. Eran tal para cual. Entró por una de las cámaras privadas donde había putas y esclavos.

-Quiero uno virgen -advirtió al proxeneta mirando a los esclavos-. Uno al cual pueda romper.

-¿Virgen? Eso es algo preciado y muy, muy caro -le advirtió el proxeneta.

-¿Me estas diciendo que no puedo pagar? -preguntó el moreno de ojos carmín mirando al hombre como a un insecto.

-Claro que no, mi señor, sólo le advierto de lo alto que es el precio -le dijo tragando saliva.

-No importa -dijo sentándose como el gran señor que era-. Quiero uno virgen, ya te lo dije...

El proxeneta asintió.

-Trae a los chicos nuevos que compramos -le ordenó el proxeneta a una de sus esclavas, aliviado de seguir vivo. Su esclava fue y trajo a empujones a tres harapientos jóvenes obviamente hermanos por la forma en que se aferraban entre ellos con miedo de ser separados. El mayor tenía el largo cabello azul como sus ojos y a él se abrasaban sus dos hermanos pequeños de cabellos castaños uno de ojos negros el otro de ojos azules, dos gemelitos que recién llegaban a la pubertad, Ichinose y Fidio y el mayor era Edgar.

-Los tres son vírgenes, mi señor, ¿Cual le agrada más? -trató de demostrárselos mejor, pero Edgar le mostró los dientes al proxeneta cuando trató de sacar a Ichinose y Fidio de sus brazos.

-Quiero a la fiera que te trató de morder... el par de cachorros también los quiero, serán para mis hijos... el de ojitos negros para los trillizos, seguro defecara semen la primera semana -dijo burlón levantándose satisfecho con su compra -. Y el de ojitos azules deberá ser juicioso a menos que quiera ser crucificado, a mi heredero no le gustan las perras sin domesticar.

Edgar forcejeó cuando trataron de separarlo de sus hermanitos que se echaron a llorar extendiendo sus manos hacia él.

-_¡Ichinose, Fidio!_ -gritó en su idioma, en tracio, mientras trataba de llegar a los niños que repetían su nombre asustados.

-Atenlo -les ordenó y se marcharon de ahí.

Cuando llegaron a su hogar bajaron a un forcejearte Edgar que aun trataba de llegar a sus hermanitos. Teres dejó que lo arrastraran dentro de la casa antes de agarrar el largo cabello sucio de su futura perra.

Eso. Lucha, hermoso, me gustan las fieras, me excitan -dijo apretando la hombría de Edgar-. Llévenle los cachorros a mis hijos -ordenó viendo a uno de sus eunuco-, adviértanles que quiero verles los orificios abiertos y llenos de fluidos, no me gusta que mis regalos se desperdicien –les recordó jalando a Edgar y empujándolo hacia sus sirvientes-. A este báñenlo y llévenlo a mi habitación.

-No, maldito romano -le dijo Edgar en mal latín-. No toca a mis hermanos.

-Yo no -rio burlón eso lo harían sus hijos.

Edgar fue bañado y limpiado por todas partes, incluyendo su ano, antes de ser llevado al cuarto del senador, atado de manso y con un collar en el cuello. Sus hermanos fueron empujados a las habitaciones de los hijos del senador, con la orden implícita. Cuando lanzaron a Edgar a la habitación de Teres, vio con horror cuatro esclavos desnudos, siendo poseídos por cuatro inmensos guardias que les doblaban el tamaño. Los esclavos estaban abiertos y en cuatro, gimiendo y gritando de dolor o placer para diversión del senador, que volvió su vista hacia Teres cuando este entró. Edgar abrió sus ojos con espanto. Sus hermanitos ¿Qué sería de sus hermanitos? Ese hombre estaba loco.

-Es un ritual de apareamiento, mis hombres se divierten y yo disfruto del espectáculo -sonrió Teres-, quiero ver un buen espectáculo de tu parte -dos guardias se acercaron a Edgar que comenzó a forcejear para evitar ser violado por esos gañanes para diversión de Teres.

-Por favor, no -dijo en mal latín.

-Llora, me gustan que lloren -rio el moreno ignorando sus suplicas.

-_Por los dioses, me va a matar _-sollozó en Tracio el de cabellos largos- _¡Aléjense de mi!_ -gritaba pataleando. No dejaría que esas dos bestias le tocaran.

-En cuatro, perra -sonrió Leonardo uno de los guardias elegidos para el honor de desvirgar al peliasulino, pero este no se dejaba, haciendo perder la paciencia a Teres.

-Te dije que quería un buen espectáculo, maldita puta -gruño haciendo un gesto de su mano. Poco después le trajeron al pequeño Ichinose -. Sosténganlo y que no se pierda detalle de esto -ordenó a Leonardo y a Gordo que no habían logrado violar al peli azul como era el deseo de Teres. Los hijos del senador Tolue no estaban así que el mismo senador le iba a dar el honor de desvirga a aquella cosita de ojitos negros para castigar a Edgar y aprendiera a obedecer sus ordenes.

-¡Ichinose! -gritó con pánico-¡No, a Ichinose no! ¡Ichinose bebé! -rogó en latín -¡Por favor, él no! ¡Seré bueno, por favor a Ichinose no! -rogó.

**Continuará… **

** Saginuma Orochi-**Si Yamato le tiene ganas a su hermanito de criansa.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Teres ignoró las suplicas mientras, Edgar no podía escapar del agarre que le tenían Leonardo y Gordo siendo obligado a ver, como Teres metía uno de sus enormes dedos en el culito virgen del apenas puberto chico de ojos negros.

-_Edgar, Edgar _-sollozó Ichinose en tracio tratando de ir con su hermano mayor extendiéndole sus manitas.

-Delicioso -sonrió el senador-. Tú, cosita -dijo rasgando la batita que le habían puesto a Ichinose- ¿A donde crees que vas? tu hermano me dejó con las ganas, así que tu pagaras. Tú albergaras mi verga en tu lindo culito.

Ichinose no lo entendía dado que no sabía latín y lo miraba confundido tratando de ir aun con su hermano.

-_Edgar_ -le señalaba a su hermano tratándose de hacer entender.

Edgar por su parte solo podía llorar impotente.

-Por favor, Romano, Ichinose bebé. Ichinose no -se las arregló para sollozar en latín con su conocimiento limitado del idioma.

Pero el moreno no conocía de compasión así que libero su pene y vio al chiquillo en su regazo.

-Esto lo disfrutaré -aseguró con sus ojos fijos en Edgar mientras agarraba a Ichinose y lo colocaba sobre su pene despacio disfrutando la cogida de ese pequeño y virgen culito.

Ichinose lloró tratando de liberarse

-_¡Edgar Edgar! _-gritó por ayuda. Eso dolía mucho, quería que su hermano lo salvara.

Mas nadie había para ayudarles a ninguno de los dos. Teres enterró su pene hasta el fondo de ese tierno culito disfrutando de los gritos de Edgar y sus lágrimas mientras forcejeaba por escapar inútilmente de los dos que le sostenían.

_Duele, duele_-sollozaba Ichinose.

-_Eso es bueno_ -susurró en perfecto tracio Teres-. _Si eres bueno cuidare a tus hermanos_ –le dijo al más joven venenosamente agarrando la pancita y apretándola- _¿Me sientes, pequeña motita, aquí en tus entrañas?_

-_Edgar, Edgar duele _-sollozó Ichinose.

-_Shhh ya va a pasar Ichinose ya va a pasar _-le susurró en tracio con la voz ahogada por las lagrimas.

No faltó mucho para que Teres se corriera en ese cálido interior.

-Llamen a Roninjo. Quiero que me entrene esa perrita -dijo mirando a Edgar mientras daba la orden sin salir aun de dentro de Ichinose.

-_Edgar_ -sollozó Ichinose insistente, haciendo un último esfuerzo por ir con su hermano.

Los eunucos alzaron a Edgar cuando Leonardo y Gordo lo soltaron y lo ataron, mientras Teres se acomodó en su asiento tal cual rey en su trono.

-_¿Quieres que tus hermanos vivan bien? _-le preguntó a Ichinose en su idioma acariciándole el cabello.

-_¿Edgar? ¿Fidio? Ichinose ir con hermanos_ -asintió.

-_Sí, Edgar y Fidio_ -asintió Teres con suavidad, pero maldad-. _Deberás ser muy, pero muy obediente, motita_ -le dijo lamiéndole el cuello.

-_¿Qué hacer Ichinose? _-preguntó parpadeando aun con sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas.

Edgar ni siquiera podía hablar para suplicar piedad su boca había sido amordazada cuando lo ataron.

-_Tu culito siempre debe estar abierto y dispuesto, Ichi_ -le dijo moviéndose, escuchando entrar a sus hijos y sonriendo saliendo lentamente del de ojitos negros y ofreciéndole el niño a sus tres engendros Mark, Dylan y Domon. Claro que extendió su mano para que le pasaran un cigarro de opio que puso en la boquita de Ichinose-. _Inhala un poco... esto te dejará tranquilo_ -le aseguró al más pequeño antes de entregárselo a sus engendros del demonio.

-Papá ¿Porque lo estrenaste tú? Ya lo rompiste, no durara toda la noche -se quejó Domon mirando su regalo mientras Ichinose tomaba lo que el otro le daba y tosía ahogándose.

Dylan también alzo una ceja, pero Teres sonrió.

-Durará... le estoy dando opio, además se comportara bonito -les aseguro el moreno viendo al niño que empezaba a reírse sólo por culpa del opio.

-Está lindo -dijo Mark alzándole la carita al tomarlo de los brazos de su padre y besándole la boquita.

-No tiene más de doce años -dijo Dylan admirándolo.

-Aguantará. Aguantó mi verga después de todo –les aseguró Teres dejando que los trillizos se lo llevaran a su propia habitación. Sonrió al verlos salir con Ichinose en brazos de Mark tratando de atrapar algo con sus manitas.

-Me pido su culito -dijo Domon una vez en la habitación de ellos.

-Yo también lo quiero, pero por ahora quiero que me la chupe -dijo Mark sosteniéndolo del cabellito castaño para dirigirlo a comerse su miembro, cosa que hizo el drogado jovencito.

-Usa su boca, yo su culo -dijo Domon sacando su miembro y metiéndoselo con ganas y sin problema alguno. Después de todo aun seguía abierto por Teres–. A pesar de que padre le desvirgó, esta apretado...oh joder -gimió Domon de gusto.

-Eso a de ser por lo pequeño que es, joder, que bien se siente -gimió de gusto Mark jodiéndose esa inexperta boquita a gusto.

-Oh, esperen que prueben su culo... es delicioso... joder, que perrita más linda -aseguró Domon dándole una nalgada.

Dylan sólo esperaba su turno tranquilamente mirando la que sus hermanos se estaban montando con su nuevo juguete.

-Eso, jódele la boca, Mark. Alimenta a nuestra perrita... semen es lo que debe tener siempre -animaba Dylan a su hermano.

-Le gusta, deberías sentir como mueve su lengua -gimió Mark con gusto-. Me esta exprimiendo los cojones.

Dylan sonrió ya quería que llegara su turno.

Mientras Teres miraba al tracio peliazul.

-_Monstruos_ -sollozó Edgar con tristeza cuando le retiraron la mordaza.

-_Te acostumbraras o morirás _-le dijo Teres en tracio.

-_Sería mejor destino que el que tú quieres para mis hermanitos y para mí _-aseguró.

-_Muérete. Total, ellos vivirán_-le recordó el moreno.

-Ichinose -sollozó al escuchar los gemidos provenientes de la habitación contigua.

-Lo goza -sonrió Teres viendo la carita de Edgar antes de salir de la habitación encontrándose con Mac Roniejo a quien pensaba contratar para el entrenamiento de su nueva mascota.

- Roniejo –saludó al recién llegado.

-Jefe -devolvió el saludo.

-Necesito un trabajito. Ven, entra -le invitó entrando a su habitación donde Edgar estaba atado-. Él es mi nueva mascota, Edgar. Quiero que le entrenes como sólo tú lo sabes hacer.

-Será un placer -asintió Roniejo con una sonrisita de felicidad. Adoraba su trabajo.

-Lo quiero sumiso y obediente -ordenó Teres.

-Así se hará -prometió Mac.

**Continuará…**

**Hikuraiken **-Te entiendo yo escribo la historia y a veces me dan ganas de matarlos XD


End file.
